When We Can't Say More
by MoonlightMystery13.3
Summary: ...We write drabbles. A series of little moments in Lab Rats that require more explanation, that should, if all goes well, be an ongoing thing. Plenty of unepisode related arcs. Latest: Adam's strong, that's his thing. But he still needs protecting sometimes, too.
1. Priorities

A/N: GUYS, GUYS, GUESS WHAT? I finally wrote a Lab Rats fic for you! Now, granted, it's neither the multichapter Lab Rats story, nor the companion piece to Bruises, which I had hoped to get out next, but that's okay! Here's this! :) I'm hoping to make this an ongoing drabble series. **Make someone smile today!**

Now, for anyone who's planning to leave a review complaining about how short this is, **that's the point of a drabble. A drabble is exactly 100 words, and are difficult to write purely because a moment is being expressed in such few words.**

Episode: Lab Rats V. Mighty Med Part 1

Rating: K+

Warnings: None, just Davenport rediculousness.

Inspiration: Davenport's choice of words when confronting the Incapacitator.

* * *

It was common knowledge that Donald Davenport was a money-hoarding egotistical maniac. It was obvious, easily seen in his affluent lifestyle and obsession with slapping his name and face on anything he possibly could. Yet, when his energy transponder was stolen, the invention worth billions, that wasn't what he focused on. When the Incapacitator walked into the room, he didn't say, "You're the one who stole my energy transponder," but, "You're the one who attacked Chase." Everyone knew Davenport hoarded cash; those who really knew him understood that he prized his family above all of the money in the world.


	2. Strong (1 of 13)

A/N: Oh my goodness, is this MoonlightMystery13.3 actually updating a series? _And on the very next day after she published it?_ No way! Yes, people, it's actually happening, and here it is! I've found drabbles easy to write, though difficult to get to the exact word count, and am embarking on a series of my own, that's completely unrelated to any episode! Whoo!

Episode: None!

Rating: (This series) No idea, yet, so a K+? Shouldn't get too dark. Might be some gore later, though.

Warnings: The aforementioned gore, but this drabble's completely clean.

Inspiration: Adam and Chase interactions across the series.

* * *

White.

There was nothing in my vision but white, nothing but buzzing in my ears, and nothing around me but cold. No idea where I was, no memory explaining how I'd gotten there. Nothing.

There was maple syrup, thick and sticky, clogging my mind's workings. Actually, syrup sounded pretty good, if I only had pancakes to go with it...

I shook my head; I couldn't think about food. I needed to think, to remember, but I couldn't. I was about to slip back into unconsciousness when I heard a voice I recognized.

"Adam!"

And with that call, I remembered everything.

 **TBC...**

* * *

A/N: So, what do you guys think is going on? I'd love to hear your theories!


	3. Strong (2 of 13)

A/N: Hey, y'all! Hope everyone's doing well. Coming back to school after Spring Break was awful, and I have no motivation for anything at all. Which, actually, meant it was a good thing that I had the next four drabbles in this series written. There are going to be 10, or so, I think. That's much longer than I thought it would be, but better longer than shorter, right? This drabble will help clear up what's going on here, so I won't apologize for the cliffhanger. :P Have a great day, guys!

 **Make someone smile today!**

You know what's great about a series? You can thank reviewers in the next chapter! Enormous, enormous thanks to **PinkLibraGirl** , who reviewed BOTH chapters, and totally rocked my world. You're amazing!

Episode: None!

Rating: K+

Warning: None, yet :D

Inspiration: Adam and Chase interactions throughout the series.

* * *

We'd been on a mission, Bree, Chase and I, helping rescue accident victims at a ski resort in the Rockies. A warm, sunny day had melted enough of the snow to create enough weight to overbalance, and create a roaring wall of ice and snow, smashing everything in its path. Local rescue hadn't been enough, and the victims needed saving, stat. We'd split up, Bree racing rescue crews over blocked paths to victims, and Chase and I digging people out. He'd find them, and I would do the heavy lifting, the perfect team.

But then it had all gone wrong.

* * *

A/N: I'll be honest, guys, I'm posting this now with the hope of being able to come home from school to reviews, because I'm pretty sure today's going to be rough. So, I'd love any reviews you could spare, prayers are also very welcome, and if you don't believe in prayer, then just send a positive thought my way, and I'll appreciate it. :)


	4. Strong (3 of 13)

I had crawled inside of a cave to save the woman inside when I heard a shout.

Bree appeared suddenly in front of me. "Adam, the mountain's coming down again! I need to get you out of here."

Without hesitation, I shoved the unconscious woman at my sister. "Get her to safety." I tried to smile reassuringly. "I'll be fine."

Bree nodded, worried, but she couldn't carry us both. "I'll be right back. Look after Chase."

She vanished, and I stared after her. Chase was still here? Why?

Then the mountain came crashing down on us, and everything went black.


	5. Who Needs Enemies?

A/N: *waves somewhat sheepishly* So, uh, hi, guys. We need to talk. I'm trying to finish up Camp NaNoWriMo, and this series has been so successful so far, I've found it rather distracting. Therefore, I'm attempting a trade: This double drabble (so exactly 200 words) for a week away from this series. (And sorry that it breaks the Strong arc, but I'm hoping the angst will make it up to you) I've been updating frequently, every day or every other, and I'm sorry, but I'm taking the rest of the month off. When I'm done with Camp, I'll come back and shower you with love and drabbles, but not until then. I hope y'all understand, and know that I love everyone who reads and reviews my stories. Be back in a bit!

 **Be the reason someone smiles today. :)**

Episode: Commando App, Spike's Got Talent, Spike Fright, and Spike V. Spikette. So, um, allllll the episodes Spike pops up in.

Rating: K+ for angst and speculative gore

Warnings: Nothing not already mentioned.

Inspiration: Contemplating what it would be like to wake up knowing that you were your brute of an alter ego and having no idea what you did. *shudders*

* * *

Every time Chase comes back to himself with the words COMMANDO APP DISENGAGED flashing across his vision, he panics. Because for who knows how long, he hasn't been himself, he's been a destructive maniac, and the worst part is, he can't remember it. Any of it. He could have been doing literally anything, from robbing a bank, to destroying his house, or murdering his family. So, the first thing Chase does when he comes back to himself is to look frantically around him, not to reorient himself, like one might think, but to make sure his family is alright.

Chase is haunted by nightmares of waking up surrounded by rubble and the mangled bodies of his siblings and parents, because he knows they wouldn't kill him, even if Spike turned on them. It hurts, so much, when one of them triggers Spike on purpose, because essentially, they're saying they don't want Chase around; they would prefer even Spike's company to his. But what hurts more is knowing what Spike might do to them... What _he_ might do to them, at any time while under the Commando App's control.

And that terrifies him.


	6. Strong (4 of 13)

A/N: Hey, guys! I'm back! First, I wanted to say thank you for being so understanding and flexible. It really paid off, and I met my Camp goal of 30,000 words, which I was pretty proud of, and that world is moving along nicely, even if the characters are rather uncooperative.

Extra special thanks to **Emc Superbionics** and **Pink-Libra-Girl** for the encouraging reviews! Love you guys! :D

Episode: None!

Rating: K

Warnings: Nothing... yet. :)

Inspiration: Chase and Adam interactions across the show.

* * *

Hands were shaking me, someone was calling my name.

"Adam. Adam!"

I groaned quietly, and opened my eyes. The world was fuzzy, but still obnoxiously white. Chase's face appeared suddenly in my line of vision, or rather, his faces did. I froze.

"Chase?" I asked, slightly freaked out. "Why do you have three heads?"

"Because you have a rather nasty concussion." A sigh. "You should've gone with Bree."

"I could say the same."

"Touche."

"Is that a casserole of some sort?" I asked, confused. Chase huffed a laugh.

"Not even remotely. Come on, bro, let's get you out of here." 

* * *

I think I'll keep going with Adam's POV, and then we'll go over and see Chase's side of the story. Sound good?

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :)**


	7. Strong (5 of 13

A/N: Morning, everyone! After my little hitaus, I wanted to update sooner than usual this morning, especially because this chapter's delightfully angsty. :)

Episode: None!

Rating: K+

Warnings: None, really. Passing out, I guess?

Inspiration: Adam and Chase interactions across the show.

* * *

I must have blacked out, because the next thing I knew, I was waking up again.

I remembered Chase, something about casserole (?), a flash of pain, and then nothing. Wind blew past, and I frowned. Moving? I was moving?

Half asleep, I heard Chase speak.

"Sorry," he gasped, roughly, and I felt my body gently meet the ground. Something scratchy and cold met my cheek. Snow.

Chase sounded terrible, exhausted and shaking with cold or pain. I tried to open my eyes, or say something, but hands grasped and pulled me upward, and I drifted back off into the blackness.

 **TBC...**

* * *

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! What's Chase's apologizing for? Why hasn't Bree found them yet? Will Adam ever manage to stay conscious for more than five minutes at a time? Read on to find out! :D

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :)**


	8. Strong (6 of 13)

A/N: Hey. guys. :) Another kind of slow chapter, but I swear, the plot'll pick up next chapter. Hope everyone's doing well!

Again, thank you, thank you, thank you, to everyone who reviewed, especially **Pink-Libra-Girl**. Seriously, her reviews make me so happy, and they're regular as clockwork. ^^ She's a gift.

Episode: None!

Rating: K+

Warnings: None, just a touch of melancholy.

Inspiration: Adam and Chase interactions across the show.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :)**

* * *

I was rocking, backward and forward, my chin bouncing on something bumpy.

I opened my eyes; white. "Not again," I groaned, only I couldn't really. My mouth was squished up against something.

Chase heard me, though. "Adam?" Vibrated his voice from underneath my chin, rough and strained. I hummed absently in reply. I realized my arms were looped around his neck, and it only then occurred that I was moving, but not walking myself.

Chase was _carrying_ me.

We joke about him. We call him weak. But the truth is that Chase is stronger than anyone gives him credit for.


	9. Strong (7 of 13)

A/N: Ah, so, it turns out I lied. The plot will pick up in the /next/ chapter, after some concussed Adam. :)

Oh my goodness, guys, you wanna know who gave me the best kind of heart attack last night? **daphrose** went through and reviewed EVERY SINGLE chapter, and I thanked her already, personally, but I'm saying thank you again on here, because it totally blew me away. Love ya!

Thank you also to **Emc Superbionics** , who continues to be an amazing, regular reviewer. I can't thank you enough. :)

Episode: None!

Rating: K+

Warnings: Concussed Adam, I guess, but not much else.

Inspiration: Adam and Chase interactions across the show.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :)**

* * *

"You alright?" Chase asked, in a somewhat steadier voice.

"Think so," I slurred into his collar.

"Good." For a moment, there was nothing but wind, and the crunch of snow underfoot. Then-

"Chase?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Why're you carrying me?"

A strangled huff of laughter. "You haven't been able to stay awake. This is safer."

"I can walk now," I replied, petulantly.

"Mm-hm," Chase responded disbelievingly.

"Chase?"

Patiently, again, "Yes?"

"Where's Bree?"

"I don't know." A pause." But I'm sure she's fine."

"Yeah."

Uneasy silence fell, along with white flakes from the sky.

I was really starting to hate white.

* * *

A/N: Have an incredible day, everyone! :)


	10. Strong (8 of 13)

A/N: Here we go, guys, the plot picks back up. I'm really excited to post this chapter, and you'll see why as soon as you read it. *shoos you down to story*

Episode: None!

Rating: Low T, I think

Warning: The bad kind of ketchup

Inspiration: Chase and Adam interactions over the show

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :)**

* * *

A roar rent the silence, growing louder. Chase turned, and we could see a dark shape.

"A helicopter," Chase breathed, in relief.

It was a rescue copter, and the medics, Don and Jon, helped us in, smiling.

"Hey, boys, we've heard a lot about you. You okay?"

"Adam's hurt," Chase answered. "Concussion. I'm fine."

"I should really check you out, just in case," Don answered.

Chase nodded. "Adam first, though."

The ride was quiet, the medics busy. Then-

"Jon!" Don snapped, suddenly.

I glanced over, seeing Chase go pale and tip over, blood spilling out of his open coat front...


	11. Strong (9 of 13)

A/N: Hey, guys! I suppose it's pretty clear this isn't the last drabble of the arc, so my estimation of 10 is a bit off. 12 or 15 is probably closer. I refuse to apologize for the cliffhanger. I'm entitled to one or two every now and then. :P

 **I have a question for everyone. If you're not sick of this arc, I have Chase's side of the story written. So, please review one way or the other, and let me know if you want to see that, or want me to move on. Thanks! :)**

Special thanks to **Pink-Libra-Girl** , **daphrose** , **Emc Superbionics** , and **Asori** for reviewing! You guys are amazing, and I love you all.

 **Pink** : I can't thank you enough for you regular and encouraging messages. But I'll try: Thank you! :)

 **Emc** : I was delighted and surprised by your speculations. Having a clear idea in my head of what had happened, I'd never considered anything else. It was cool shifting the story in my head to fit your theories. Thanks!

 **daph** : As usual, your phenomenal review was detailed, asked questions, made predictions, and was generally awesome. Thank you so much!

 **Asori** : No worries, Asori. Most people don't even review once, so you've already increased my happiness. :D Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

Episode: None!

Rating: K+

Warnings: Angst

Inspiration: Adam and Chase interactions across the show.

* * *

"Chase!" I tried to stand, to get to my younger brother, but Don held my arm.

"Adam," he said, quietly, "I need you to stay here."

"No, he needs me!"

"Adam, Jon will help him. We need to figure out what's wrong. Then, I swear, you can go to him. But right now, he needs you over here, calm."

I didn't respond, completely focused on Chase, bleeding.

"Adam?"

I took a deep breath and nodded in agreement. It was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life. Don squeezed my shoulder comfortingly.

"Hang on," he said quietly. "Hang on.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, everyone, and 22 reviews? I'm blown away by the response to this series, and I just wanted to say thank you. :D

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :)**


	12. Strong (10 of 13)

A/N: Hello, everyone! Hope you all are doing well, and anyone still in school is surviving the and of the year rush. May the odds be evernin your favor!

There weren't any reviews to say thank you for, sadly, so I'll just take this chapter to really appreciate my readers. Thank you so much for encouraging me in my writing. Love to you all! :)

 **Please remember to let me know if you guys want to see Chase's side of this arc. Either way, please leave a review to tell me so, because the majority will determine whether it happens or not. Thanks!**

Episode: None!

Rating: K+

Warnings: None

Inspiration: Adam and Chase interactions across the show.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today!**

* * *

Don was true to his word. As soon as it was safe, I stayed Chase's side the whole flight. We flew for about a half hour, coming down at a Davenport research center, which had its own hospital attached. Don clapped me on the back bracingly, then took off after Jon to wheel Chase into a private room.

Bree and Mr. Davenport were waiting for us, smiling in relief when they saw me unharmed. Their faces fell when Chase didn't appear beside me.

"Adam?" Bree asked, after a moment's heavy silence. Her voice was level, calm, but scared. "Where's Chase?"


	13. Strong (11 of 13

A/N: Hello, everyone! We're almost through here, folks. Just a couple more in Adam's part of this arc, and **I'll leave Chase's POV up to you guys.** It would only be five more, I think, not nearly as long as Adam's POV.

No reviews to say thank you for, again, but I know that students are drowning in work right now. It's the time of extra rushes projects and prepping for finals, after all.

Episode: None!

Rating: K+

Warnings: Non graphic injury descriptions.

Inspiration: Adam and Chase interactions across the show

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :)**

* * *

Don came in a minute later, in the middle of my explanation. He quietly, sympathetically, listed Chase's injuries.

Mild concussion.

Lacerations from falling rocks.

Dislocated left arm.

And even with all that, Don said he'd gotten off rather lightly. I'd been in the cave to shield me, Chase had been out on open ground. He could, very easily, have not survived at all.

And all I could think was that even with those injuries, Chase had _carried_ me. Had gotten us to clearer ground where the copter could find us. Had _saved_ me.

All while struggling to stay alive himself.


	14. Strong (12 of 13)

A/N: Hello, everyone! This is it, where this long arc was been inching towards this whole time. Of course, there's still an epilogue, and Chase's drabbles if you want them, but we're almost done with this arc. :)

Thank you to my faithful reviewer **Pink-Libra-Girl!** I sincerely hope you weren't actually up when that review came in, because sleep is important, but thank you for reviewing!

Episode: None

Rating: K+

Warnings: None

Inspiration: Adam and Chase interactions across the show; Chase being so underestimated all the time.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :)**

* * *

Chase is strong in mind, as we all know very well. He isn't known as the smartest man in the world for nothing. Chase is brilliant, always searching for new knowledge and understanding.

Chase is emotionally strong too, sensitive, with a kind disposition. He's competitive, but genuinely sorry if he ever hurts anyone.

Chase is strong in spirit, with great determination, and a fierce protectiveness of family. He's the mission leader, carrying his teammates.

What we don't usually realize is that Chase is physically strong too. He doesn't have my super strength, but that just makes what he does even more amazing.


	15. Strong (13 of 13)

A/N: Hello, everyone **!** I'm sorry it took me so long to update this series. My life is even crazier than usual, and I'm about three thousand miles from home right now for a competition, so it's harder to update. But anyway, here this is now.

 ***clears throat* Laaaaaadies and geeentlemen, the votes have been counted, the people have spoken, aaaaaand... *drumroll* the Chase's POV drabbles for the Strong arc WILL be making an appearance!**

I wanted to give you this nice, fluffy double drabble to wrap up Adam's side of this arc. After this one, we'll move to Chase's drabbles. There'll be about five to eight of those, and then the Strong arc will be done, and we can move on to other drabbles. :)

Special thanks and fluffy donuts to my amazing reviewers **Pink-Libra-Girl** and **Emc Superbionics,** my incredible and consistent reviewers, and **avengersashley,** a first time reviewer! I really can't express my appreciation enough, guys. :)

Episode: None!

Rating: K+

Warnings: None

Inspiration: Adam and Chase interactions across the show.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :)**

* * *

"... And then, after walking all that way, you passed out!" I finished, breaking off into laughter.

Chase rolled his eyes, and threw his napkin at me. "Says the one who couldn't stay conscious for five minutes at a time," he sniped back good-naturedly, settling back against his pillows with a smile.

I nodded, conceding the point. "Bree's ankle should be fine in a few weeks. It was just a nasty twist, the doctor said."

"Good," Chase yawned. "It could have been a lot worse, you know." He was trying hard to stay awake, and failing pretty epicly.

I smoothed the blanket over him with uncharacteristic gentleness. "I know," I answered solemnly. "But it wasn't, even if it could have been. We survived, and we'll all be okay, after a while. Go to sleep."

Chase mumbled something grudgingly, but quickly dropped off. Much as he tried to hide it, he was still exhausted from the mission.

I propped up my legs on the end rail of the bed, and leaned back in my chair, vowing never to underestimate Chase again. I had super-strength; everyone seemed weak to me. And yet, Chase had proved that he was stronger than any of us.


	16. The Other Side of Strong (1 of 8)

A/N: Greetings, all. *is a tired beetle and waves you on to the story* Here is the first of Chase's drabbles, which I hope you enjoy.

 **Pink-Libra-Girl:** Thank you so much! Your reviews always make me smile. Having a reviewer like you who never fails to review a chapter is a gift that I'll never take for granted. You're just fabulous. :3

 **Emc Superbionics** : Aw, thanks! :3 I'm so glad you're enjoying my work, and to write one of your favorite stories? I'm honored! It was so sweet of you to tell me, and I hope the rest of this series continues to live up to your expectations.

 **I have a favor to ask of everyone. Recently, I've been trying really hard to review any story I read, because it's amazing to get feedback as a writer. I wanted to make a movement of it, because I think we can do it better together. So, I'm asking everyone to pay a little kindness forward, go find an amazing story of any kind that doesn't have a lot of reviews, and review! If you'd be interested in forming an actual community on here centered around that idea, toss me a PM, and I'd love to talk. I don't bite... Often. :P**

Episode: None!

Rating: K+

Warnings: Implied blood, non graphic injury.

Inspiration: Adam and Chase interactions across the show.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :)**

* * *

I woke up, groggy and unfocused, unable to see anything but white. Something warm, cold, and wet slid down the side of my head, which felt like it'd met a cliff the hard way. It probably had, considering the mountainous environment.

I groaned, partially from the pain, because _everything_ hurt, but mostly because I'd recognized the white. I'd been in an avalanche before; I knew I was in another one. I remembered trying to use my force field to shield myself from debris, but nothing after that. I concentrated, feeling that I was forgetting something important.

My eyes widened. _Adam!_


	17. The Other Side of Strong (2 of 8)

A/N: Hello, all. Hope you're doing well. I have my first final today, Spanish, so that should be fun. Whoo hoo, am I right? Anyway, beyond the sarcasm, it's almost the end of the year, and I can't wait for it to be over.

Thank so much to **T.F. Crosby** , thank you so much for your kind words, and of course, **Pink-Libra-Girl,** same to you, and I really can't thank you enough. :)

Episode: None

Rating: K+

Warnings: Non graphic injuries

Inspiration: Adam and Chase interactions across the show.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :)**

* * *

I remembered Adam and Bree being here too, and with my memory rather fuzzy, I wasn't sure if they'd gotten out. Bree would be fine, she could easily outrun the avalanche. But Adam was another story.

After digging through about four feet of snow -something made more difficult by the fact that my left arm wouldn't move and my whole body was numb- I finally made it to the surface. The sun made my head spin, and my stomach crumple, and I wryly concluded I probably had a concussion.

Nevertheless, Adam needed me, so I foraged on into the white


	18. The Other Side of Strong (3 of 8)

A/N: Hello, everyone. :) School's finishing up, and I hope it's going well for y'all.

Thank you to **T. F Crosby** , **Pink-Libra-Girl** , and **Emc Superbionics** for kindly reviewing this story, and leaving me such positive feedback. I really do appreciate it more than I can say. :)

Episode: None

Rating: K+

Warnings: None

Inspiration: Adam and Chase interactions across the show.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :)**

* * *

Even using my bionics, it took quite a while to dig through the snow blocking the mouth of Adam's cave. Finally, though, I broke through, and breathed a sigh of relief. Adam was there, and breathing. Alive. Thank God.

I started to call his name, and after a few moments, he our brief, nonsensical, conversation, I ascertained that Adam was really alright, just bruised for the most part. He was concussed, and bubbly. His casserole question made me laugh, wincing at the pain that came with it.

"Come on, bro, let's get you out of here," I said.


	19. The Other Side of Strong (4 of 8)

A/N: Hello, all! :) How was everyone's weekend?

Special thanks to **T. F. Crosby** , and to **Emc Superbionics** for kindly reviewing, and giving me the motivation to write this chapter. Seriously, without those reivews, I don't think you'd have this chapter right now.

 **Last chapter, this story hit 1000 views, and it's currently at 1200 views, and 38 reviews. Honestly, guys, I'm so amazed and thankful for every view and review. I love going into my stats, and seeing people reading this story all over the world. It's the most incredible feeling, and I can't thank you enough. ^^**

Episode: None

Rating K+

Warnings: None

Inspiration: Adam and Chase interactions across the show.

Reviews are cookies, everybody. *insert a cookie-hungry winged cat here* Also, if anyone is curious just how much I had Chase carefully think through much more options than I could fit in a drabble, PM me, and I'll rant all the specifics at you. XD

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :)**

* * *

I pulled a now unconscious Adam out of the cave, and sat back on my heels to think. Bee had supersped us here. With Adam injured, I didn't think we could get back to the nearest settlement. Up the mountain, above the timberline, we'd have a better chance of rescue.

I stood, swaying slightly. Sparks danced in my vision. Careful, I had to be careful. I'd be no good unconscious. As my body thawed out, though, the pain grew. I only hoped I could get us to help in time.

Settling Adam on a forcefield, I began to trudge painfully uphill.


	20. The Other Side of Strong (5 of 8)

A/N: Greetings, friends, readers, fellow fanficcers. I sincerely apologize for how late this, and how rare updates will be this week, due to finals. Still, chapter 20, everybody! Whoo!

No reviews to say thank you for, but I'm just happy that people are still reading this. :)

Episode: None

Rating: K+, I think, but maybe a high one. K++?

Warnings: Chase whump, but it's counteracted by adorable bro.

Inspiration: Adam and Chase interactions across the show.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :D**

* * *

I stepped forward, coming down on a patch of ice. I plummeted downward, the impact sending waves of pain searing through me.

I tried to push myself up, failing monumentally. I just lay there for a moment. Then-

 _Come on. Adam needs you. You can't help him there. Get up. GET UP._

Somehow, I did, and winced. My forcefield was flickering dangerously.  
"Sorry," I gasped, and let Adam drift down to the ground. My bionics took too much energy. There was only one alternative.

I carried him. He was heavy, but he was my brother. I would carry him anywhere.


	21. The Other Side of Strong (6 of 8)

A/N: Hello, all. :) My finals are over! Thank you to everyone who wished me luck on them; I'm sure it helped. 3

I completely overthought the numbers Chase throws out here, but those represent a fair bit of calculations, and estimations. *is an overachiever*

I think we'll have this one, one more after it, and then a double drabble to finish off the Strong arc once and for all! Almost there, folks! Then we'll move onto other things. :)

Thank you, thank you, thank you, to **Pink-Libra-Girl** , **Asori** , and **T.F. Crosby** for your wonderful reviews.

 **Pink-Libra-Girl:** My faithful reviewer, I'm so glad you're still enjoying this, and I can't thank you enough for sticking with me all this time. Honestly, you're a gift, and never let anyone tell you different. :)

 **Asori:** I also love how bite-sized drabbles are. Some people complain about how short they are, but I'm happy they fit your lifestyle, and that mine are the ones you choose to read. It means a lot that you read, and review when possible. Thanks!

 **T.F. Crosby:** I'll be honest, I had that song in my head while writing this! I just put my own spin on the song's sentiment, but it's there, 100%. :) Thanks so much for reviewing, and don't worry about vanishing. I completely understand life getting the better of you; it happens to me allllllll the time.

Episode: None

Rating: K+

Warnings: Concussed Adam, oddly technical Chase. Nothing to see here, folks.

Inspiration: Adam and Chase interactions across the show.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :)**

* * *

Adam woke up after 36.57 minutes, after 1621 steps. He mumbled something, and I stopped in concern.

"Adam?" My voice was shaking, and I cleared my throat, automatically putting on a brave face. I continued more steadily. "You alright?"

"Think so," he slurred, very concussed.

"Good."

Silence. Then-

"Chase?"

"Yes?" I replied, strained.

"Why're you carrying me?"

I laughed, pain ripping through my chest. _Becauseyouneedmeto_ , replied my mind warmly, but I responded with something teasing instead.

Then Adam, always the big brother, asked about Bree. I'd been worrying about her myself, but I reassured him.

We relapsed into uneasy silence.


	22. The Other Side of Strong (7 of 8)

A/N: Hello, all! I hope you're all doing well. :)

Thank you to **Pink-Libra-Girl** for your kind reivew, and yes, my finals went pretty well. My math final, which I was pretty worried about because I'm a Geometry person who doesn't really get a lot of Algebra, was worth all the studying, and I came off with an A- on it! Thanks for asking. ^^ I hope yours went well/ will go well also. :)

Episode: None!

Rating: K+

Warnings: None

Inspiration: Adam and Chase interactions across the show.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :D**

* * *

I took a deep breath, despite the stabbing pain that accompanied it. looking down the mountain, I saw my footprints stretch down the slope. I'd done it, I'd made it to higher ground. Adam would be okay now; anyone flying over would be bound to see us.

I must've zoned out for a minute, because next thing I knew, copter blades whirring nearby. Dark spots were exploding over the edges of my vision, but I managed to keep it together long enough to get on the helicopter, and make sure Adam was getting help.

Then I slipped quietly into the dark.


	23. The Other Side of Strong (8 of 8)

A/N: Hello, everyone! I realized that I never had Adam actually apologize or try to change things in his arc, and I thought it should happen. It was really, really, really hard to fit into a double drabble, and I'm not entirely happy with how it turned out, but here it is. This will be the last drabble in the Strong arc, and we can move on to other things. Honestly, it's good timing; I was just losing enthusiasm for writing this particular story line. But I'm so psyched to continue this drabble series. I realized that I'm a fifth of the way to 100 and I could totally get this there eventually! :)

Thank you to EVERYONE who read this arc, but especially those who reviewed:

 **Pink-Libra-Girl, Emc Superbionics, Sloane Michaels, daphrose, Asori, avengersashley, and T. F. Crosby.**

 **You all are absolutely amazing, and have brought me so much joy. Thank you for sticking with me, and supplying the feedback that keeps me going! ^^ Love you guys!**

Episode: None

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Inspiration: Adam and Chase interactions across the show.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :)**

* * *

It was the fourth or fifth time I'd woken up. Almost always, Adam was there, unusually helpful and considerate. There was something guilt-like in his eyes, and I waited for him to say something. When he didn't, though, I did.

"Adam?" I asked, apprehensively.

He quickly looked over from the tower of cups he was building. "Yeah? You okay?"

"I'm fine. Could you sit down? I wanted to talk to you."

Adam sat, clearly trying to figure out what he'd done wrong. I shook my head; he really was an idiot sometimes.

"You're not in trouble. I just wanted... to know if you're alright. You're acting a little off."

Adam quirked a smile. "You're the one in the hospital bed." Then he nodded, seriously. "I'm fine. I just- wanted to say that I'm sorry. I realized, with this whole thing, that you're so much stronger than we ever acknowledge. I'm sorry." Adam bit his lip, nervously.

"Hey," I said gently, shaking off my surprise. "It's okay. I mean, I'm always saying you're stupid, when I know you're not. I guess we can both work on something." We bumped fists, sealing the deal.

And that was all we needed to say.


	24. Help Line

A/N: Hello, everyone. School is almost over! Whoohoo!

Special thanks to **Pink-Libra-Girl** for, as usual, reviewing the latest chapter. Honestly, what would I do without her?

Episode: Mission Mania; S4.E6

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Inspiration: Knowledge that a lie detector only works if the person lying knows they're lying. If they think they're telling the truth when they call in and explain that they have an emergency because their cat climbed a tree, the lie detector won't pick it up. Therefore, Douglas's system isn't going to work.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :D**

* * *

Douglas's lie detector technology didn't work if someone legitimately believe that they were calling about an emergency. Eventually, the Davenports just changed their number, giving it to any authorities who should actually have it.

Then, there only remained the matter of where to redirect the pointless calls to...

"Hello? Uh-huh... Yes. I see. You've forgotten your keys, and you want me to help open your door. I'll give you the short answer: NO!"

Terry Perry slammed down her phone, grinding her teeth. When she figured out who'd rigged up her phone as a help line, they were going to pay...


	25. Leave Them Laughing

A/N: Last chapter was humorous, a departure from my usual style. So, obviously, this one is back to angst! I have a reputation to maintain, after all. (Not really, no, but it sounds cool. :P) Seriously, though, you might want to keep a tissue box handy while reading this one.

Many thanks to **Pink-Libra-Girl** and **T.F. Crosby** for reviewing the last chapter. I was actually surprised at how well received it was, because I wrote it basically just as a joke. I'm glad you guys liked it! ^^

Episode: Spider Island

Rating: Low T for contemplations of death

Warnings: The same

Inspiration: I was irked by Adam's seemingly thoughtless goodbye, so I decided to try to get in his head with it. I might write a Chase drabble from that episode too, eventually. It was a really touching moment until Adam starting making jokes.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :)**

* * *

Adam knew he was dying. It didn't Chase's genius to know the bite was serious. The hallucinations really only confirmed his suspicions.

It wasn't like Adam wanted to die, but he did dangerous things every day. Adam was a simple young man; if it was time for him to die, then he would die.

But he refused to die in a way that made his family feel guilty or sad. So, in his final rational moments, he said something joking, relying on his eyes to convey his love and acceptance.

Then he drifted away, content that he had left his family laughing.


	26. Unthinking (1 of 10)

A/N: I am officially done with the school year. WHOO! To celebrate this freedom, I give you a new drabble arc! I'm going to try to keep it down to about five drabbles, but it might sneak up to closer to eight. This one'll be a little more disjointed than the Strong arc, I think, too, because I'm still experimenting with different styles.

Thanks to **Pink-Libra-Girl** , and **T.F. Crosby** for your kind and consistent reviews that serve as incredible motivation! You guys are literally the reason this chapter appeared so quickly. :)

 **For anyone who likes Chase whump (and really, who doesn't?) you should really head over and read Pink-Libra-Girl's story called In Your Time of Need. It focuses on Chase and his family, and is beautifully written and fairly heart-rending. Definitely go check it out, and give Pink some love! :)**

Episode: Spike V. Spikette

Rating (This arc): Low T, because Chase will be sad.

Warnings: The same

Inspiration: What if Kate's sonic scream had messed up Chase's hearing in the last scene? After all, Chase doesn't get up from that hit... *here the story is born*

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :D**

* * *

It had been a rough day for Douglas. Between trying to catalog the overwhelming flood of potential powers the students had, and cleaning up after Chase's commando app disaster, he'd never been so stressed.

Therefore, he felt justified in giving Kate a sonic scream. It provided a welcome diversion for him, and gave Kate an alternative to her glitchy commando app. Plus, Douglas needed the laugh. But then Chase didn't get up.

Douglas frowned, leaning over him. "Hey, you alright?"

Chase stared back at him with something like fear in his hazel eyes. "Douglas?" He asked, shakily. "I can't hear."


	27. Unthinking (2 of 10)

A/N: Morning, everyone! I hope everyone's doing well.

Oodles of thanks to my wonderful reviewers, **Pink-Libra-Girl** , **Asori** , and **T.F. Crosby**! You guys made me incredibly happy, and kindled some ideas I hadn't considered. So, maybe this arc will be a _little_ longer than I thought it would be. 😌

Episode: Spike V. Spikette

Rating (This arc): Low T, because Chase will be sad.

Warnings: The same

Inspiration: What if Kate's sonic scream had messed up Chase's hearing in the last scene? After all, Chase doesn't get up from that hit... *here the story is born*

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :)**

* * *

Donald advanced on his brother. "What. Did. You. Do?!"

Douglas didn't look up. "Can we do this later?" He asked, tiredly. "I screwed up, but right now, I'm trying to fix it."

Donald was taken aback at how calm his usually explosive brother was. He was about to reply when a timid hand tapped on his shoulder, and he turned.

"I'm sorry," Kate nearly whispered, hugging herself. "I should've just let it go when Chase apologized."

Douglas shook his head. "No, Kate, it was my idea. It's my fault Chase might never hear again."

Donald's heart plummeted to the floor.


	28. Unthinking (3 of 10)

A/N: Hello, all! I hope you're ready with your tissues, because you might need them with this one.

Thank you, thank you, thank you to **Pink-Libra-Girl** and **T.F. Crosby** for reviewing! It sounds odd to say I'm kind of rejoicing in your pained reactions, but I am, because that's exactly the reaction I'm going for here. XD

 **We hit 2000 views last chapter and over 50 reviews! Honestly, I'm amazed and thankful people are still reading, reviewing, and enjoying this story. You've all brought me so much joy. ^^ Thank you!**

Episode: Spike V. Spikette

Rating (This arc): Low T, because Chase will be sad.

Warnings: Chase sadness. Actually, basically everyone will be sad, now that I think about it, so just sad people in general.

Inspiration: What if Kate's sonic scream had messed up Chase's hearing in the last scene? After all, Chase doesn't get up from that hit... *here the story is born*

* * *

Douglas gathered everyone, and explained what had happened. Silence fell.

Bree's slightly panicked voice broke it. "But he'll be okay, right? You can give him bionic hearing, or something, can't you?"

Donald put an arm around her. "Not now, no. Douglas and I think we should wait to see if he heals naturally first."

"But you'll be able to fix him?" Bree pressed.

Chase, who'd been trying to follow the conversation with his eyes, mumbled something incoherent.

"Speak up, bro," Leo said, encouragingly.

Chase smiled, slightly bitterly. "I said, I'm not broken."

He stood, and slipped out of the room.


	29. Unthinking (4 of 10)

A/N: Hello, everyone! :D

Thanks to **Pink-Libra-Girl** and **T.F. Crosby** for reviewing! I'm tempted to apologize for all the angst, but it wouldn't be sincere. XD

 **I have a place I could stop. Would you like me to stop it in a couple, or continue with this angsty arc? Let me know when you review. :)**

Episode: Spike V. Spikette

Rating (This arc): Low T, because Chase will be sad.

Warnings: Chase sadness. Actually, basically everyone will be sad, now that I think about it, so just sad people in general.

Inspiration: What if Kate's sonic scream had messed up Chase's hearing in the last scene? After all, Chase doesn't get up from that hit... *here the story is born*

This drabble specifically, I always wonder why Chase lets Adam pick on him. I mean, honestly, Chase could totally take him, probably without his bionics.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :D**

* * *

Things were tense, with everyone tiptoeing around the issue at hand.

Adam's solution to pretend that nothing had changed. He walked up behind Chase, who was looking out onto the water, and punched his brother in the shoulder, opening his mouth to say something.

He never got the chance.

At the unexpected contact, Chase spun, executing a deft movement that flipped Adam up into the air, and then sent him crashing to the floor.

Silence fell. Shock chased shame and guilt across Chase's face, and he practically ran out of the room.

No one saw him until the next morning.


	30. Unthinking (5 of 10)

A/N: Hello, everyone! I hope your day is going well. :) For the drabble, I kind of assumed Chase's super intelligence let him learn sign language faster than Bree.

Thanks to **Corianna15** for reviewing several chapters, to **T. F. Crosby** (I agree, I think Adam was kind of impressed but simultaneously weirded out), and to a **Guest** for reviewing to ask me to continue this arc. I think I will. ;)

 **Keep reviewing to let me know it you'd like to see more of this arc, or you'd like me to move on after the next one. Thanks! :)**

Episode: Spike V. Spikette

Rating (This arc): Low T, because Chase will be sad.

Warnings: Chase sadness. Actually, basically everyone will be sad, now that I think about it, so just sad people in general.

Inspiration: What if Kate's sonic scream had messed up Chase's hearing in the last scene? After all, Chase doesn't get up from that hit... *here the story is born*

This drabble in particular, I wanted to let Bree learn from her and Adam's mistakes, and try to help. Plus, Douglas angst!

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :)**

* * *

Douglas paused, peeking into the room. Chase and Bree sat together on the floor, ignoring the couch right behind them. Bree had a book open in front of her, and was trying to copy a motion from it. Chase's Epad slipped to the floor, forgotten. He glanced at Bree's book.

"It's more like this," he said, demonstrating. Bree nodded, adjusting her hands accordingly.

Tears pricked at Douglas's eyes as he turned away. Bree was learning sign language, so that Chase wouldn't have to rely on lipreading. He had taken away Chase's ability to communicate; Bree was trying to give it back.


	31. Unthinking (6 of 10)

A/N: Hello, everyone! :) Have a nice day!

Thanks to **Pink-Libra-Girl** and **T. F. Crosby** for reviewing last chapter. I really can't voice my appreciation enough.

 **I got one review that asked me to continue, and none that asked me to stop, so I'm just going to continue this arc. I have so many ideas!**

Episode: Spike V. Spikette

Rating (This arc): Low T, because Chase will be sad.

Warnings: Chase sadness. Actually, basically everyone will be sad, now that I think about it, so just sad people in general.

Inspiration: What if Kate's sonic scream had messed up Chase's hearing in the last scene? After all, Chase doesn't get up from that hit... *here the story is born*

I realized I'd kind of neglected Leo, so here's a him drabble. For anyone interested, one person playing a lot of people at the same time to called a simul, and is quite a lot of fun. My chess nut is showing through. XD

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :)**

* * *

After Leo realized that most video games relied on verbal communication between players, he endeavored to find a game Chase could play with everyone. Many board games were tried, many failed.

So, Leo got creative. And after nearly a week of smirking knowingly, and vanishing into locked rooms with people, he presented his idea: Chess. No talking was involved. If Chase played five people at a time, he was challenged enough to enjoy it. It was a hit, and it became common for students to come by to watch Chase in his element.

It was fun, but it didn't solve any problems.


	32. Unthinking (7 of 10)

A/N: Hello, everyone! We're back on the super angsty train! :)

Thanks to **Pink-Libra-Girl** and **T.F. Crosby** for reviewing! **Crosby** , your review inspired a drabble all on its own! I literally read your review, and then sat down and wrote the drabble. It should be a couple after this one. :) Thank you!

Episode: Spike V. Spikette

Rating (This arc): Low T, because Chase will be sad.

Warnings: Chase sadness. Actually, basically everyone will be sad, now that I think about it, so just sad people in general.

Inspiration: What if Kate's sonic scream had messed up Chase's hearing in the last scene? After all, Chase doesn't get up from that hit... *here the story is born*

This drabble, I addressed what needed to be mission wise. We'll deal with the fallout of it in the next couple chapters. ;)

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :)**

* * *

It had been an unspoken agreement that Chase would stop mentoring; a painless transition. Missions, though, were anything but.

"You're not going." Donald crossed his arms.

"Yes, I am," Chase argued. "They need me." Without the slight lisp, no one would know he couldn't hear.

Donald shook his head. "Have some faith in your team. They can handle it."

Adam laid a careful hand on his brother's shoulder, uncharacteristically serious. "We can do it, bro." He blinked. "What're we doing, exactly?"

The team moved out of the room to brief. Chase stayed where he was, fists clenched around bloodless fingers.


	33. Unthinking (8 of 10)

A/N: Hello, everyone! I hope you're all doing well. This one wanted to be a double drabble, so I let it be. :)

THANK YOU to **Pink-Libra-Girl** and **T.F. Crosby** for reviewing! I really, really, appreciate the feedback. :D And don't worry too much, **Crosby** , it's just a baby monster. ;)

Episode: Spike V. Spikette

Rating (This arc): Low T, because Chase will be sad.

Warnings: Chase sadness. Actually, basically everyone will be sad, now that I think about it, so just sad people in general.

Inspiration: What if Kate's sonic scream had messed up Chase's hearing in the last scene? After all, Chase doesn't get up from that hit... *here the story is born*

Kate and Chase obviously have some things to work out, so I'll just leave them to it. :)

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :)**

* * *

Kate found Chase sitting on the roof, staring listlessly into the moon. She hadn't been looking for him, but she was glad she'd found him.

She sat down beside him, almost facing him. "I'm so sorry," she said, succinctly, clumsily signing the same. "For everything." A pause. "How're you?"

Chase quirked a somewhat bitter smile. His hazel eyes were dark in the moonlight. "I've been better, and worse," He said quietly, almost too quietly to hear. "I'm not in pain. I think my hearing might be improving, but Douglas says it's more likely that I'm just getting used to the little I have left. Mostly..."

He paused, letting his head hang as he continued, "I just don't know what to do with myself. I can't go on missions. I can't train. I can't mentor. I can't interact with people easily. Douglas and Mr. Davenport won't let me help research. Mostly, I just sit, and watch the world go by."

He sighed, but looked back up into Kate's face. "But I don't blame you, honestly. I don't blame Douglas, either. It was an accident, plain and simple."

"But that doesn't make it any easier," Kate said, softly.

"No. No, it doesn't."


	34. Unthinking (9 of 10)

A/N: Hello, all! I just wanted to let you know that I'll be out of town for a week starting tomorrow, so there won't be updates on anything during that time. Therefore, I'll update twice today, and once tomorrow as a goodbye present. :)

Many thanks to **Pink-Libra-Girl** and **T.F. Crosby** for kindly reviewing! :) Love you guys!

This drabble came directly from **T.F. Crosby's** review a couple chapters ago, talking about Douglas and how guilty he must be feeling. I literally wrote this five minutes after reading the review. Thank you, **Crosby!** :)

Episode: Spike V. Spikette

Rating (This arc): Low T, because Chase will be sad.

Warnings: Chase sadness. Actually, basically everyone will be sad, now that I think about it, so just sad people in general.

Inspiration: What if Kate's sonic scream had messed up Chase's hearing in the last scene? After all, Chase doesn't get up from that hit... *here the story is born*

Mostly Crosby, for this one. :)

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :D**

* * *

"Douglas."

"Either help, or go away. You know I'm not stopping; it's no use trying to convince me."

"Come on, Doug, you're exhausted. You need to sleep. Killing yourself won't help Chase."

"Darn it, Donald! Don't you get it? Chase can't hear!"

"I know, and-"

"Do you, though, Don? He. Can't. Hear. That means he can't train, can't go on missions, can't live his life. Have you seen him? He looks like death. I did that to him. I'm fixing it, I have to."

"I know, okay? That's why I'm here. Go to sleep, I'll work for a while."

"...Thanks."


	35. Unthinking (10 of 10)

A/N: Hello, everyone! I'm back, and I'm sorry I forgot to throw those last couple updates are you. It was just so hectic right before I left that it completely fell off my radar. It turned out to be a good thing, though. I decided to finish this drabble series here, and I'll write a sequel that's that full-length story that digs deeper into the whole thing, unhampered by the restriction of word counts. I am actually writing that story right now (hence why this one didn't come out yesterday) and my goal is to have it posted by the end of the week. Thank you, everyone, for your patience. :)

Thanks to **T.F. Crosby** for reviewing last chapter. It made me super-duper happy! ^^

Episode: Spike V. Spikette

Rating (This arc): Low T, because Chase will be sad.

Warnings: Chase sadness. Actually, basically everyone will be sad, now that I think about it, so just sad people in general.

Inspiration: What if Kate's sonic scream had messed up Chase's hearing in the last scene? After all, Chase doesn't get up from that hit... *here the story is born*

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :D**

* * *

For two months, that was their life. The Davenport brothers spent every spare moment in the lab, searching for an answer. Chase did what he could, and his siblings picked up whatever he couldn't. Chase was quieter, not completely miserable, but not exactly happy, either. His siblings and students did their best to help and including him where they could, many developing an at least basic knowledge of sign language, but none really knew how to approach him. Chase was, normally, was incredibly confident, but this incident had taken that away from him. He didn't know how to deal with that. None of them did.

That was their life for two months, and then everything changed.


	36. Oh, Please

A/N: Hello, everyone! Fear not, despite working hard on Thinking, I'll not abandon this series. :)

Thank you to **T.F. Crosby** for reviewing the last chapter! I was glad you were intrigued, and I hope Thinking is living up to your expectations as a continuation. :)

 **We hit 3000 views last chapter, so I just wanted to say thank you for that. You all are amazing. *insert hearts here because won't let me***

Epsiode: Bionic Action Hero

Rating: K+

Warnings: None, really

Inspiration: Everyone seemed super surprised Giselle wasn't wasn't dead. Um, hello, worked in Hollywood for forever? Y'all though _that_ blast killed her? Oh, _please..._

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :)**

* * *

If everyone had really thought about it, it shouldn't have surprised them that Troy's blast hadn't killed Giselle. This was the woman who'd spent the last twenty years working in Hollywood, who'd directed and choreographed countless battle scenes. She was smart, resourceful, and a brilliant actress. She'd created Troy, and spent 20 years working on him. Giselle had also dated Douglas. She knew his assortment of energy weapons, and how long the delay was between pulling the trigger, and the blast hitting home.

Putting all of those together, Giselle observed, calculated, acted, and easily escaped to fight another day.

Psych, fools.


	37. The Truth About Heroes

A/N: This one just pounced on me this afternoon. I think it might be the saddest I've ever posted on here.

Episode: None

Rating: T

Warnings: Angst. Serious angst, guys. You might want to get out your tissues now.

Inspiration: I was just trying to imagine them all as grown-ups, and it hit me that they're prepared to not to.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :)**

* * *

It took quite awhile for Leo to realize what should have been obvious from the first mission. The sad truth about his siblings.

They didn't expect to survive to adulthood.

Sure, they didn't say it expressly, even tentatively dreamed about the future, but they all acted on it.

Adam refused to grow up, and simply enjoyed childhood as long as possible.

Bree searched constantly for love, wanting to find it before it was too late.

Chase grew up too fast, trying to leave his mark on the world before he died.

It was enough to make Leo want to cry.


	38. Brothers

A/N: Hi, all. Sorry, it's been awhile since I updated. I've been pretty busy with Thinking. I'm not entirely happy with this drabble, but I messed with it a bunch, still wasn't happy, and so just decided to toss it out there as is. The next will be better.

(I originally uploaded this without acknowledging my reviews! That's inexcusable, and I apologize.)

Thanks so much to my reviewers, **T.F. Crosby** , **Pink-Libra-Girl** , and **Asori** for their lovely reviews. Sorry for the sadness, but also, it really wanted to be written, and turned out really well.

Episode: My Little Brother

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Inspiration: Adam and Chase have an interesting relationship that I've highlighted a lot. I wanted to delve a little into Chase and Leo's friendship, and that was a good episode to do that with.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :)**

* * *

Adam is Chase's brother. There's not a lot Chase wouldn't do for him, despite the daily jibes about his height. They have a strong bond, but there's only so much ribbing one person can take. So, when Adam's too much, Chase goes to find Leo.

Leo is Chase's other, adopted, brother. Leo has his faults, of course, but he'll drop anything to help his family. Chase and Leo have done everything from build robots to dig through garbage looking for their older brother. And sure, snark flies both ways, but they're rock solid, brothers, in every sense of the word.


	39. Perfect

A/N: Hello. Nark. That's all. I'm having kind of a slow day, and can't really think of anything to talk about up here.

Many thanks to **Pink-Libra-Girl** for reviewing the last chapter. I'm really glad you liked it! As I said, I really wasn't personally happy with how it turned out. Not really sure why. Sometimes, though, you just have this gut reaction that says, "Heck, yes, that's perfect, and exactly what I'm trying to say," and I didn't get that with the last one. No matter, though. I really appreciated the review- it let me know people are still reading and enjoying this story, even after 38 chapters. :)

Episode: Twas the Mission Before Christmas

Rating: K+, for angst themes

Warnings: The aforementioned angst

Inspiration: It bothered me how petty Chase was being with Davenport's scientist. I decided part of it was the fact that his siblings weren't disagreeing, or anything, even encouraging the other guy. It sucks when you feel like you're being attacked, and your siblings don't defend you. The other part, though, is when Chase isn't smart, or not smart enough, bad things happen, and I figured that knowledge is so ingrained into his personality and thought process, he had to challenge Dr. What's-His-Face's statement.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today. :)**

* * *

"Nobody's perfect."

But I'm supposed to be. When I make mistakes, my family is endangered. For my mistakes, people die. I am a bionic hero. I am the mission leader, the strategist, the smart one. You tell me no one can be perfect, but I have to be.

I bet, if you knew what I went through on a daily basis, you wouldn't be laughing and joking. But you don't; how could you? You may know about me, but you don't know me. I'm a hero, here to carry the burdens the world can't.

I have to be perfect, or die trying.


	40. Her Children- Tasha

A/N: Hello, all! I'm sorry I vanished; I was on mission trip in Minnesota. It was an absolute blast, but now I'm exhausted. Luckily, though, writing drabbles is a nice, leisurely activity. :) I'm going to try to update Thinking tonight too, but I might not manage it. If not today, then tomorrow.

I've always loved Tasha. I feel like she's underappreciated, both in the show, and the fandom in general. It seemed like a great subject for a bitty drabble arc. I'm calling this Her Children, and it's about Tasha and all her kids. It should be really fluffy, but you never know where my weird mind is going to take it. In theory, there'll be a chapter for her, and then one for each of her kids.

Thank you to **Pink-Libra-Girl** and **T.F. Crosby** for reviewing the last chapter. I'm really glad you guys enjoyed that darker forway into Chase's mind, and I loved reading the reviews. Also, thanks to **Plutonium7** for reviewing chapter 9. To answer your question, the good sort of heart attack is one in a hyperbolic sense which illustrates incredible excitement or happiness. I would definitely agree that literal heart attacks are less good.

Episode: (This one) None, really. Vaguely Crash, Chop, and Burn, but mostly pre-show.

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Inspiration: How okay Tasha was with suddenly having another three kids, and a desire to explore her character.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :)**

* * *

Tasha had always wanted a large family, as far back as she could remember. Of course, she'd been thrilled when Leo was born, and then devastated when his father had died just years later. She couldn't bring herself to date again for a long time, but Leo needed a father, and if she was honest, she still wanted more kids.

What she hadn't expected was being swept off her feet by a handsome billionaire, and becoming his wife. She loved him, he loved her, Leo approved of him, and she thought she couldn't be happier.

Then she found his kids.


	41. Her Children- Chase

A/N: -peers sheepishly into the fanfic world- Ah, hello, there. I really have no excuse for vanishing so long. I had mission trip and youth conference, but the truth is, I've been devoting all my energy to Thinking, which, at the same time, simply refuses to be written. It's incredibly frustrating. I'm trying, though.

Thanks to the wonderful **Pink-Libra-Girl** for reviewing the last chapter. I hope you like where I take this. :)

Episode: Aftermath of Commando App

Rating: K+

Warnings: Nothing huge. I just assumed Chase got pretty beat up in the football game. He did have about six guys tackle him, after all, and bionics can only go so far.

Inspiration: I know we often don't see them get home, and that they have to tone down the violence for kids, but I feel like they should get hurt a LOT more than they do. I also decided, kind of on the lack of focus on it, unless it's really serious, the kids tend to patch themselves up. Maybe Davenport just doesn't notice. Maybe they don't want to be fussed over. Maybe it's considered good first-aid training. Who knows? That's kind of where this one came from, though, because I couldn't see Tasha standing for that.

Oh, and for anyone wondering why Chase isn't in the lab, I figured the bed was more comfortable to rest on, even if he needs to sleep in his capsule. Plus, as a person who loves privacy, I thought Chase needed some, especially while he tried to work through not having been himself all day. Whoo, details!

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :)**

* * *

Tasha peeked into a spare room. Chase lay on the bed, staring almost dreamily at the ceiling. She knew already that particular look didn't mean Chase's mind was idle, but rather that it was racing.

She stepped inside, first-aid kit under one arm, startling Chase. "Leo told me what happened. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

Clear surprise in response. "Thanks, but I already treated everything serious."

Tasha frowned. "And, you're used to that. No one taking care of your injuries."

"Yeeees?" Chase responded, hesitantly.

Tasha shook her head firmly. "Get unused to it. I'm not going anywhere."


	42. Her Children- Adam

A/N: Hello, all! :) The momentum that shattered through that wall of writer's block carried me further! Another kind of heavy one. It took a lot of noodling, but I'm actually really happy with how it turned out.

THANKS to **Pink-Libra-Girl** for reviewing! I'm really glad you find the inspirations interesting! I always love reading it when other writers include it, and it's great to know someone else is enjoying it. :)

Episode: None, but around the middle of season one. Honestly, though, you could have this happen anytime before Bionic Island.

Rating: K+

Warnings: Angst, nothing else.

Inspiration: I wanted to give Tasha some hobby she'd had before that she could keep in her new life, that the show never reveals to us. And, of course, once I came up with it, I thought that Adam should help her with it. Add those to a somewhat angsty mood, and this drabble appears. :)

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :D**

* * *

It had been a long day.

Tasha knew her kids' mission had been hard. They didn't say, but she sensed that they hadn't managed to save everyone. Heavy-hearted, Tasha went to her garden in search of peace.

A surprise awaited Tasha by her tools.

"Adam?"

A quick smile appeared under haunted eyes. "Hi."

Tasha lay a hand on his shoulder, concerned. "Are you alright, Adam?"

Adam slowly shook his head. "It was so close," he whispered. "Chase..."

Tasha winced at the implied close shave. But Adam needed distracting, so she held out a rake.

"Help me," she said, and he did.


	43. Her Children- Bree

A/N: Hi guys. Just posting this quick in passing.

Thank you to **Pink-Libra-Girl** for reviewing last chapter! :) I really appreciated it.

Episode: None. After any episode with Owen and Bree dating, though.

Rating: K+

Warnings: None, really. Sad Bree.

Inspiration: Well, my original vision was just a simple, happy little gal's night for Tasha and Bree. But apparently, I'm incapable of writing a fluffy drabble, and it turned into this.

* * *

Bree wouldn't talk to anyone.

After a terrible day at school, a grueling mission, and Owen breaking up with her via text, Bree vanished into a spare room, locking the door. After her brothers had tried and failed to help, it was Tasha's turn.

"Bree, dear?"

Silence.

"Come to the door, please."

Nothing.

Tasha sighed, used her skeleton key, and gently pushed the door open. She pulled Bree into a hug.

"Girl's night out?" Tasha offered, softly. Bree nodded, and accepted a tissue.

If Donald wondered why they came home at one in the morning, he knew better than to ask.


	44. Her Children- Donald

A/N: Hey guys. This one was fun to write, let me tell you. :D

I know a lot of people expected this one to be Leo's, but it's not. In my mind, this series is Tasha's /new/ children. But hey, I might add a Leo one too, just for kicks. :)

Thanks to **bradburythequeen** for reviewing the last chapter, and to **daphrose** , for the 30 reviews. XD Seriously, dear, thank you. Great to have you back.

Episode: None

Rating: K

Warnings: Ridiculousness, and fluff. (Ha, I finally did it! Fluffy drabble, whoo!)

Inspiration: I mean, come on, it's Donald Davenport, least mature guy around. :P

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :) Oh, and I'd just like to point out the 5,000 views, and 115 reviews. I had no idea this story would make such a splash, and thanks SO mcuh to all you guys who have stuck around until now. :) Love you all!**

* * *

Donald was enraptured.

She was so beautiful. He couldn't believe anyone like that would be interested in him. He was a geek. Geeks didn't fall in love. Geeks fiddled in basements, and ruled major corporations, but they didn't fall in love. And yet, she had changed that.

Honestly, she was almost too good to eat.

Donald woke to Tasha laughing next to him. "You were dreaming about the hot fudge sundae again, weren't you?" She asked, eyes dancing.

Donald huffed and rolled over. Tasha grinned.

No one would ever be able to convince her her husband wasn't really a child.


	45. Her Children- Leo

A/N: Hi y'all. How's it going?

This'll be the last in the Her Children arc. I really enjoyed it, and I hope you guys did too. :) I don't have new reviews to say thank you for, so thanks again for all the old ones!

Episode: None, set about ten years after Lab Rats Bionic Island ended.

Rating: K

Warnings: Nothing (I managed another fluffy one!)

Inspiration: I was thinking that Leo and Tasha would continue their relationship into Bionic Island and further, because they're just cool that way.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today. :)**

* * *

Tasha smiled Leo through the screen.

He had called her to wish her happy birthday, and she was thrilled to see him.

Leo cleared his throat. "Sorry, mom, but I should get going."

Bittersweetness overwhelmed Tasha. She loved seeing Leo happy, but he was so far away. "Alright, sweetie," she said. "Stay safe, okay? Make sure you get a decent meal and night's sleep here and there."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Okay, Mom. I'm not a little kid, I know this stuff."

"Little, no, but you will always be my kid."

And she knew neither would have it any other way.


	46. Change

A/N: Hello, everyone. You've probably noticed a lot of things getting updated today. It turns out when you try really hard to write one thing (coughcoughTHINKINGcough) you can write literally everything but. Like, for example, this rather depressing double drabble.

If you guys are ever looking for something to read, I'd reccommend Because Family Matters, by **scribbler123**. It's a Chase-centric series, and while a couple chapters are slightly uncomfortably unrealistic, or OOC, most of them are very interesting. It'll completely change the way you look at Spike, too, let me tell you.

Episode: None. A reflection fairly late in the show, but not anytime specific.

Rating: K+

Warnings: Angst

Inspiration: Watching the siblings' relationship change over the show. Once again, taking things supposed to be funny and unquestioned, and exploring them.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :)**

* * *

It took Chase a long time to notice it, but when he did, it was like a punch to the stomach. He should have noticed earlier, because it was something involving him. Most importantly, to Chase, something involving his siblings.

Back when it was just them in the lab, living together, fighting for each other, they were so close. They didn't have much choice, but that didn't matter. They loved it.

After leaving, though, going to school, going on missions, when they should have been getting closer, they were inexplicably driven apart. The pranks became more destructive, the banter grew meaner, and the insults were actually meant to be insulting. They became jealous, distrustful, trying so hard to fit in that they deserted one another.

Maybe it was because they all wanted so badly to do well in the new world available to them. Thrown into a dog-eat-dog world, they did just that, snapping up even members of their own pack to make it to the top. What was worse, they didn't realize until it was much too late, and this new way of life was habit, easier not to question.

Even though it was slowly tearing them to pieces.


	47. Passing the Torch

A/N: Hi, everyone. Here's another heartbreaking double drabble for you all, generated nearly directly from the new Thinking chapter.

Many thanks to **Pink-Libra-Girl** for reviewing the last chapter. :) I'm glad you continue to enjoy my work, despite the fact that my angst switch seems to be stuck in the ON setting. As always, it's amazing to get feedback from you.

Episode: None, not even a specific season.

Rating: K+, for angst, and mentions of death

Warnings: The same

Inspiration: Just a lot of angst left over from Thinking, especially where he's feeling utterly hopeless, and just apathetic towards impending doom. All that emotion bore this, plus a long, taxing week.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today. :D**

* * *

Chase's eyes are heavy, pulled down by unfathomable weight and far too old to belong to her younger brother's face. He sits slumped forward, elbows on knees, almost curled into himself, so gratingly different from his usual, picture-perfect, posture. It's a position that Chase's equivalent of screaming.

Bree had been just walking past, but she's struck cold by the expression on his face and position. She frowns.

"Chase, is something up?" _Are you okay?_

Her brother starts at her words, clearly jarred, which is all wrong. He was supposed to notice her approach three different ways before she said a word.

"Fine," he says absently. Bree snorts; it's the least convincing thing she's heard in a long time.

He notices, and sighs, clenching his hands tighter under his chin. "I was just thinking... If I don't make it, sometime, what would happen to you all." He meets her eyes for the first time, and the depth of those eyes scares her. "You'd take over for me, right, as mission leader? Take care of them for me?"

Unnerved, Bree can only mutter, "Of course," and hurry out of the room before the weight in Chase's eyes can crush her too.


	48. Before It Begins (Memories Prequel)

A/N: Heeeeeey. :) Hope your lives are going well. Thinking's epilogue is almost done, and I'm posting this as a prequel to two different drabble series that will begin in December. Until then, basically nothing will be updated, because NANOWRIMO HAS BEGUUUUUN! Best of luck to anyone else working on their NaNo, and I'll see you all later.

For anyone who wants to listen to me complain, my goodness, I have had the most stressful week. I'm drowning in homework, and all I want to do is sleep. Last week was amazing, though! I got to see Les Mis on Broadway (I simply have no words. It was _freaking amazing_ ) and I played in a chess tournament and tied for fifth place. It's nice to be around people who understand your love for moving little pieces around a board. :)

Episode: None, anytime in the series

Rating: K+

Warnings: Angst

Inspiration: Perfect memory+superhero on the side+super stressful life=incredably vivid nightmares. Plus the inspirations for the upcoming drabbles series. ;)

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :D**

* * *

They knew he had nightmares.

Their capsules were supposed to be soundproof, but screams managed to make it through anyway. Both Adam and Bree had woken repeatedly to a white-faced Chase slipping out of his capsule, wide-eyed and haunted. When an attempt from each to follow and help him, each met with shaky composure and rebuffs. They shrugged and accepted it, terrible as it was, as normal.

They never knew he needed them.

They never bothered to ask what was wrong.

They were both ashamed to realize later that after the first time, they'd never tried again.


	49. Growth

A/N: HI wow, I didn't anticipate how hard it would be not to write fanfiction for a month, or interact with this community. After about three weeks, I was just itching, bursting with ideas like an overstuffed sausage. NaNo went well, though. I didn't win, not by a long shot, but I've had so much going on this month, and I wrote a lot more than that one story (because after a couple of days, all my other characters realized I was focusing on original fiction and mobbed me) so I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. The point was mostly that I wrote- and I wrote. :)

This isn't one of the drabble series, not yet, but those are coming soon. I'll be honest, I'm pretty excited for both. :D

Episode: Space Colony (Part 2)

Rating: K

Warnings: None, really

Inspiration: The theme of the episode, combined with how while Gao is monologuing, Adam keeps glancing over at Chase with a serious, slightly distracted air. I wondered what he was thinking, and this is what I got.

It really is great to be back, guys. Now, as usual, please **make someone smile today,** and review. :)

* * *

Gao is rambling.

Adam knows he should be listening, but he's never been good at multitasking, and his thoughts are all-encompassing. Sensitive after Chase's dressing down, he's noticing things he'd never noticed before.

Like how he's almost instinctively looking to Chase for a plan, how he trusts his brother with his life.

Like how his little brother had grown, into someone resourceful and mature.

And Adam wonders. If he's grown as much as Chase has. If Chase trusts him the same way Adam trusts him. If he even deserves it.

And he wonders what he'll do if the answer's no.


	50. Memories (Part 1)

A/N: Hi, all! I finally managed to get this out. :) This drabble series is one of the ones I promised, the one I started with Before It All Begins. I think I'll call it Memories, at least until something more creative occurs to me. XD

I'll definitely update this once a week, maybe twice, we'll see how life treats me. I will be traveling next week, so that means lots of car time, but also being tired. We'll see.

HUGE thanks to **Pink-Libra-Girl** for reviewing the last chapter! I'm glad it was what you were in the mood for. :)

Episode: None

Rating: K+

Warnings: None

Inspiration: I've always wondered how Chase's memory works. This series is kind of my take on it.

There will be a couple more introductory drabbles before we really get into the action, so I beg you to hang tight, and enjoy the random details my mind loves so much. XD

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :D** And know that I love reviews like Adam loves his food. :) They really do fuel my writing.

* * *

Chase yawns, and Adam rolls his eyes. It's the tenth time he's done so in as many minutes, and it's getting distracting.

"Dude, knock it off," Adam grumbles, throwing down his controller. He's just died again, and he's getting annoyed.

Adam's words don't seem to register. Chase just looks confused. "What?"

Adam sighs, and stands. "Nothing," he huffs, and walks over to the kitchen for some food. Still, it's odd, this fog Chase is in. He's usually the most annoying chipper of them.

Adam tries to shake the thought off, but not even his peanut butter-and-jam toast can expel it entirely.


	51. Memories (Part 2)

A/N: Hi, all. I know this update, like others, is hopelessly late. I've been on a service trip the past week, with very sketchy internet, so didn't get a chance to put this up. I'll update this story over the weekend too, and- fingers crossed- Clash as well. This, an the next, will be introductory, but the action will come. :)

THANK YOU to **Pink-Libra-Girl** and **BeachWriter** for the reviews! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. :D

Episode: None

Rating: K+

Warnings: None

Inspiration: I've always wondered how Chase's memory works. This series is kind of my take on it.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :D**

* * *

Chase blinks hard, trying to keep his eyes open. For some reason, his advanced Psychology class isn't as fascinating as it usually is, and he's having trouble staying alert.

He sighs, twiddling a pencil in one hand, and tries to listen. His teacher drones on, and he can't seem to focus. He frowns. What's wrong with him? He's tired, sure. He's stressed, but he's been stressed, and this has never happened.

Chase huffs a tiny laugh. Likely, he's overanalyzing. He's probably just having a bad day.

A week later, when it's only gotten worse, he's forced to rescind that theory.


	52. Memories (Part 3)

A/N: Hello... It has been a long time, hasn't it? I think I'll add a bit at the bottom, if anyone actually wants to read where I've been, but not here. I'd rather it didn't get in the way of the story.

THANKS to **bradburythequeen** , **JediStarkXavierDivergent11** , and **altoclefislife** for reviewing the last chapter! I really appreciate the feedback, and it helps me write. :)

Episode: None, before Bionic Island

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Inspiration: Musing on Chase's memory and mind

 **Be the one to make someone smile today!**

* * *

Chase is starting to worry her, Tasha frets, watching him listlessly roll the food around on his plate. It's dinner time. Donald's who knows where, Bree's lost in her phone, Adam's building a tiny log cabin out of carrots, and Leo's chattering her ear off about something. She's nodding along, but her attention is on Chase.

Eventually, Chase sighs, forces another bite of vegetables, and rises to leave. He comes over to her with a smile, and thanks her for dinner.

The smile slides off his face as he walks away. Tasha's concerned eyes trail him out of the room.

* * *

A/N: So, life has been insane. I had the service trip I mentioned, and then I was dealing with some medical issues (nothing life-threatening, don't worry), and then I was in a musical. I'm in AP classes, and have tests coming up. Plus, I had decided I wouldn't post anything until I finished Clash, but I just hit the biggest wall on it, and I decided because the ban doesn't seem to actually be helping, I'd break it down. Plus, I'm writing for Camp Nano right now. If anyone reading this is a Prisoner Zero fan, expect a pleasant surprise once I get my life together. :)


	53. Memories (Part 4)

A/N: Decided to double update, just 'cause I could :) Double drabble this time. And for anyone wondering, I decided Killer Chicken exists and is a thing Leo watches. Okay? Okay.

Episode: None, before Bionic Island

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Inspiration: Musing on Chase's memory and mind

 **Be the one to make someone smile today!**

* * *

Leo yawned, glancing at the clock. 1:30am. Bleh. He would never be up this late doing school normally- think of the sleep!- but Mom had promised him a Killer Chicken marathon if he finished the semester with no missing work.

A sudden burst of light made Leo jump. "Jeez, Chase," he breathed after a moment, remembering how to breathe. "Scare a guy to death."

Chase frowned at him across the kitchen. "Leo..." He sounded exhausted. "Why are you still up?"

Leo waved a handful of papers, not wanting to explain. Chase, to Leo's shock, didn't press him. Something felt off about him. Leo stopped, set his pencil down, and took a good, hard look at his brother.

Chase was pale, smudges standing livid under lifeless eyes. He moved almost jerkily, expression vacant, entirely oblivious to his surroundings. Everything about him just screamed _wrong!_

Just as Leo had finally worked up the nerve to ask what was wrong, something in Chase gave. He sagged in on himself, and just stopped. The stillness was startling after the nonstop movement, and Leo could barely return Chase's muttered, "Night, Leo."

Leo stayed up another hour, but no more homework got done that night.


	54. Memories (Part 5)

A/N: Hi! I'm not dead! I've actually found the motivation to be working on this, which is nice. We finally get a bit of action in this one, too, so even better. :)

Thanks so much to all my reviewers! You make me to happy. It's nice to know this story still has a following even after OVER A YEAR. That blows my mind. ^^ Review responses at the bottom.

Episode: None, before Bionic Island

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Inspiration: Musing on Chase's memory and mind

 **Be the one to make someone smile today!**

* * *

Chase's bad feeling had been building. Everything felt off, from breakfast, to seeing Leo up late doing _school_. Therefore, it barely surprised him when it finally happened.  
"Chase..." The silky voice peeped from the shadows, and Chase whirled, eyes roving around the lab. He knew that voice.  
"Crane," Chase growled. He tensed, preparing his bionics for battle.  
Crane laughed as he moved out into the light. "I admit, I thought you would notice me earlier. Your siblings didn't, but then, you've always been superior."  
"What about my siblings?" Chase spat. He spun towards the capsules and froze.  
They were empty.

* * *

 **T.F. Crosby:** Welcome back! That's actually a crazy cool coincidence. :) I just might have to go over and read some of those Douglas stories sometime. I'm intrigued. Thanks for reading!

 **bradburythequeen:** I appreciate the good wishes, Queen. My tests are coming up, so after a frantic couple weeks, my workload should go down. The end is in sight! Your speculations are always so fun to read. Thanks for being such a thoughtful reviewer. 3

 **altoclefislife:** Hey! Thanks for reviewing. That sounds super stressful. Good luck with all your things! Thankfully, our school is just dealing with its usual insanity, and my tests are coming up, so I should be done with the AP stuff soon. :) I love Chase stories too, which is probably fairly obvious from how many of them I write. I'm super happy you're enjoying this one, and I would be happy for other Chase story recommendations, if you have any. Enjoy the chapter!


	55. Memories (Part 6)

A/N: Hey, guys. I have so much to do tonight, I probably should have waited to post this, but inspiration struck and I rolled this drabble out in 5 minutes from first word to last edit. I thought it deserved to get out there ASAP.

THNAKS to my reviewers **Mad Jazzer, T.F Crosby, Pink-Libra-Girl, bradburythequeen,** and **altoclefislife**! I really appreciate your prompt and enthusiastic responses. And yes, **Crosby** , flick away. XD

 **Guys, we hit 10,000 views with the last chapter, and WWCSM's 1 year anniversary was April 22nd. I continue to be awed by the response to this little series. Thank you all so much. :)**

Episode: None, before Bionic Island

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Inspiration: Musing on Chase's memory and mind

 **Be the one to make someone smile today! :D**

* * *

Chase snapped awake, breath heaving, and bolted to the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror, giving a weak chuckle. He looks like he's seen a ghost.

Chase slumped against the wall. This was the fifth really bad night in a row... he hadn't gotten a full night's sleep in weeks. He glared at his reflection. Adam and Bree didn't have nightmares, not like he did. Why was he so weak? He's supposed to be their leader.

Chases spars until exhausted, determined to stay asleep this time, but in his dreams, he battles Crane to the death.

He loses.


	56. Memories (Part 7)

A/N: I survived the AP tests! Thanks for all the good wishes, guys. I think they went really well. :)

As usual, this arc seems to have gotten away from me. My plot became more complex than I'd originally planned, so it's probably just going to keep coming for a while. I hope you all don't mind.

Speacial thanks to all my reviewers for the last chapter, **bradburythequeen, T.F. Crosby, Mad Jazzer,** and **Pink-Libra-Girl.** You all are absolutely amazing! Sorry this chapter has been so long in the making, and I really hope you enjoy it. :D

Episode: None, before Bionic Island

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Inspiration: Musing on Chase's memory and mind

 **Be the one to make someone smile today! :D**

* * *

Leo had meant to tell Tasha about Chase the next morning, but he didn't get the chance. When he got up, the family was in the lab, surveying the damage.  
"But he freaked," Leo heard Adam say. "I don't think he was actually awake."  
Bree nodded. "It was spooky... He wasn't seeing us, but he was fighting someone." She shivered, hugging herself. Adam put an arm around her. "I've never seen him so scared."  
"What's up?" Leo finally asked, and everyone turned to him.  
Mr. Davenport's face was grave. "It's Chase. He tried to attack Adam and Bree last night."


	57. Hard- Chase

A/N: Hey, guys, remember me? That one writer with the problem with updating? Yeah, I didn't think so...

I hit another wall on the Memories series. No idea where I want it to go, but freezing my other work in an effort to motivate myself into finishing it did absolutely nothing. I'll keep working on it, I promise, but I have some offerings in the meantime.

This trilogy, Hard, is the bionic trio's problems in three hundred words. Hope you enjoy!

Thanks to all my reviewers. You guys rock.

No episode. K+ for angst. No other warnings, really. I wanted to explore other sides of our heroes, so here we are.

 **Love people and make them smile.**

* * *

It's hard, being the smartest man in the world.

The pressure weighs heavy on him, knowledge that if he can't solve a puzzle, work through a problem, likely, no one can. There're the regrets, wondering it he should really be working in the field. He knows he would be most effective shut in his own lab, solving the world's problems one by one. Harsh as it sounds, aren't the lives of those he saves every day an acceptable loss compared to all those he could save if he used his time differently?

These questions and so many others haunt him.


	58. Hard- Adam

It's hard, being the strongest man in the world.

For one thing, it seems to make everyone assume he's an idiot. And sure, he might not be his brother, but in his own roundabout way, Adam is actually quite intelligent. But he's also the oldest, pushed into responsibility. He resents it, acting childish almost out of spite. He hates that his strength, and Chase's smarts seem to put them at odds, but he strikes back when he's hurt.

He worries about everything.

He wishes he didn't, but it's his curse to care, that the strongest man has the biggest heart.


	59. Hard- Bree

It's hard, being the fastest girl in the world.

She just wants control over her life, but it feels like it's moving even faster than she can, slipping through her grasping fingers. The loss of control leads to resentment, and she takes it out on those she loves most. It's not fair. It's a terrible way to react, but she can't seem to stop, which only increases the self hate, and need to cope. It's a vicious cycle, and she feels entirely trapped in it. No one understands her motivations. Everyone must think she's a superficial jerk.

Maybe she is.


	60. Double Standard

A/N: *deep breaths* So. Hi. Condensed version: very busy summer, lots of travel, service, summer AP packets (anyone want to commiserate with me about the trials of AP Calculus, just shoot me a PM. We'll suffer together.) and college things. Summer was fun, and stressful, and absolutely insane. I branched out a little, fandom-wise, so you'll likely see some mediocre Batman, Sherlock, My Babysitter's a Vampire, and other fics coming out in the relative future. But I am going to keep writing for this story, and my other, unfinished, Lab Rats stories, so never fear. :)

This is another peace offering that's not a resolution of Memories. Hopefully. it'll stave off the mobs and pitchforks a little longer.

HUGE thanks to my recent reviewers, **Mad Jazzer** , **Pink-Libra-Girl** , **bradburythequeen** , and **KnightLawn**! I honestly can't believe anyone has stuck with me this long. *confetti!* Love you guys!

Episode: None

Rating: K+

Warnings: A bit of angst

Inspiration: Characters are really good at standing up for each other against enemies, in mortal combat. But when there's no big bad guy threatening to destroy all the good in the world, they war amongst themselves. AKA where people don't seem to mind Chase being tossed into walls, and I get annoyed.

 **Be the one to make someone smile today! :D A little kindness goes a long way.**

* * *

"I don't know why you think this is such a big deal," Chase protests, as Bree insists on staying in his sickroom to help monitor him overnight.

"You got thrown into a wall, and nearly split your head open, Chase. That's definitely cause for concern."

An odd look lights Chase's eyes. "... It hasn't been in the past," he hesitantly points out. "I know Adam tries to be careful, but he's thrown me that hard before." _And you didn't care then_ was unspoken, not unheard.

Bree opens her mouth to reply, deny. But she closes it, knowing there's nothing to say.


	61. Memories (Part 8)

A/N: I WROTE IT! I FINALLY FINISHED MEMORIES! WHOOOOO!

Seriously, the writer's block was so bad. I'm not happy with the result, but it's DONE and we can move on. Double uploads, as a reward for waiting! :D

THANKS to all my reviewers! Much love!

Episode: None, before Bionic Island

Rating: K+

Warning: Teensy angst

Inspiration: musing on Chase's mind and memory.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :)**

* * *

They had looked everywhere, for hours, but Chase was gone. Finally, Mr. Davenport shook his head.

"Guys, that's enough. Chase'll be found when he's ready." He hesitated. "He's probably pretty freaked out, and I don't want this to feel like a manhunt."

"Right," Bree murmured, rebelliously. " _He's_ the one who's freaked out."

"Bree," Tasha snapped, "Stop. I know you're unsettled, but think of your brother. Put yourself in his shoes, attacking you. He hasn't been well. I should have done something earlier, but-" She shrugged helplessly, mirroring the uncertainty in the faces around her. They'd all wanted to help, but none of them knew how.


	62. Memories (Part 9)

A/N: Yayyyyy, drama XD

Episode: None, before Bionic Island

Rating: K+

Warning: Angst

Inspiration: musing on Chase's mind and memory.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :)**

* * *

It was Adam who finally found him, and even then, it was by accident.

Frustrated, most of all with himself, Adam needed to vent. He needed to move. Pulling a stack of mats out of a corner, Adam was astonished to see Chase curled up beneath, eyes screwed shut. Worry stabbed through him, but he tried to sound annoyed, normal.

"Dude, what's wrong with you? Haven't you heard us calling?"

Stepping closer, he saw Chase was gasping, shaking. Tentatively, Adam lay a hand on Chase's shoulder.

Chase's eyes flew open, and the terror in them chilled Adam to the bone.


	63. Memories (Part 10)

A/N: Hi! How's it going, all?

This chapter is being posted from the end of a walk for Alzheimer's awareness, and I thought I'd mention it here. It seems to fit an arc about memory. I don't have any personal connection to Alzheimer's, but most do. Work to end Alzheimer's!

Thanks to **bradburythequeen** for the prompt review! Enjoy, brad :)

Episode: None, before Bionic Island

Rating: K+

Warning: Angst

Inspiration: musing on Chase's mind and memory.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :)**

* * *

No!" Chase gasped, flinching away. "Keep back!" His eyes were wild, and Adam couldn't maintain his front of indifference any more.

"Chase, bro, talk to me. What's wrong?" Nothing. "Chasey..."

The long-abandoned nickname seemed to get through. Chase finally gasped,"I... I attacked you."

Adam shrugged, tried to smile. "It's about time you gave me some pay-back. No one was hurt, Chase. I'm okay, Bree's okay. Are- are you okay?"

"I could- have... killed you."

Adam almost smiled. "I think you're exaggerating."

Chase shook his head, deadly serious. "No. I- _could_ have- killed you."

And somehow, suddenly, Adam believed him.


	64. Memories (Part 11)

A/N: Reaching the action at last!

Episode: None, before Bionic Island

Rating: K+

Warning: Angst

Inspiration: musing on Chase's mind and memory.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :)**

* * *

Adam wasn't used to thinking of his brother as dangerous. Sure, he knew Chase was a talented martial artist, with a multitude of potentially deadly powers. But Chase was so careful, so thoughtful about his abilities, Adam never once considered him capable of killing. It chilled him now.

"Look, Chase..." He began, but Chase's sudden paleness stopped him. "Chase? Chase, what's wrong?"

Chase's eyes were glazed, and he shook. "I- can't breathe. Can't think. Dr-drowning."

Adam fervently wished he knew more about first-aid. Fear crushed him. He grabbed Chase's shoulder, trying to ground them both, and yelled, "MR. DAVENPORT! HELP!"


	65. Memories (Part 12)

A/N: Hello, everyone! I hope everyone had an awesome weekend. ^^

 **Some news** : (feel free to read the drabble first, then read this)

After the end of this arc, which is getting posted swiftly as a sincere apology for it taking so long, I'd like to get this story on a more consistent update schedule. Therefore, after Memories is done, I'm going to update WWCSM weekly, on Friday night or Saturday morning, depending on the week. It's also a goal of mine to finish Playlist shuffle in October, so cheer me on there, too. Next order of business, **I'm going to start taking prompts!** More on that in upcoming updates. :)

Thanks to my reviewer, **bradburythequeen**! I'm glad you enjoyed that concept! I don't explore it more in this arc, though maybe I should have. However, there's a similarly themed drabble in my backlog, so keep an eye out for that! :)

Episode: None, before Bionic Island

Rating: K+

Warning: Angst

Inspiration: musing on Chase's mind and memory.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :)**

* * *

The next hour was always after blurred in Adam's memory. It was all mixed up, garbled bits and pieces.

Donald and Tasha rushing down to the lab together, their fear tangible.

Chase listing over, gasping for breath, clutching Adam's wrist in a death grip.

Bree suddenly beside them, her hands on Chase's shoulders, tangling in his hair. A soothing mantra, "You're okay, Chase... Breathe. Everything's alright. We're here. Breathe..."

Chase, finally breathing easily, exhausted, wrapped in blankets on a couch, Tasha beside him. He let her hold him and murmur soothing nonsense until he fell asleep.

An eerie silence fell.


	66. Memories (Part 13)

A/N: There's one more after this one, to tie the whole thing up, and I'll post that tomorrow. Enjoy!

 **Please feed the writer's review-hungry cat. Even short reviews are tasty. :P**

Episode: None, before Bionic Island

Rating: K+

Warning: Angst

Inspiration: musing on Chase's mind and memory.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :)**

* * *

It all came tumbling about, after that. Chase was too exhausted to try keeping any of a secret. He spoke resignedly, to anyone.

To Tasha, soft and apologetic. "I'm sorry, Tasha. I didn't want to worry you."

To Donald. "I just... thought I could handle it."

To Leo. "Yes, I promise. I'll tell you if it happens again."

To Adam, and Bree. "But what kind of leader am I, if I can't even sleep by myself?"

It was awkward, after that, for a while. The guilt saturating the air choked them all. And no one knew how to move on.


	67. Memories (Part 14)

A/N: Hello, and THE END! *fist pump*

Thanks to my reviewer, **bradburythequeen**! To hear that I make you think about the characters in new ways is one of the best compliments I could get. It's an amazing thing for a character-exploring author. X3 Thanks!

Episode: None, before Bionic Island

Rating: K+

Warning: Angst

Inspiration: musing on Chase's mind and memory.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :)**

* * *

Leo, impatient as usual, tired of it first. He pushed his siblings into the lab.

"Look, these past couple days have been... weird. But can we please just talk this out?"

They were all quiet. Then Bree took her courage in hand, and began.

"Chase... I'm sorry. I've barely been home lately, and I should have tried harder to make time for you." She swallowed, suddenly nervous. "Forgive me?"

It was easy, after that, to speak, explain, and understand.

Donald found them all together several hours later, talking, smiling, laughing. Something eased inside him, and suddenly, he could breathe again.


	68. Support

A/N: Hello! Check it out! I'm updating on time! Whoo! Let's see how long I can keep it up.

Hopefully everyone enjoyed Memories, and all that drama. This drabble is, frankly, something that could have caused some of those nightmares Chase was dealing with. Fingers crossed you guys aren't sick of angst yet. I'll post some less angsty work tonight to counteract it.

Thanks again to **bradburythequeen** for reviewing! Reviews always make my day. :)

Episode: None

Rating: T

Warnings: Angst/whump

Inspiration: I read a story quite a while back wherein Chase was abducted, and it planted devious little seeds in my mind. I'd mention the story by name if I could find it again, but I can't seem to locate it. :(

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :)**

* * *

They've never fought anyone like this before.  
The organization Donald asks them to dismantle is ruthless. Not only that, they're also smart. Smart enough to see through Chase's disguise when he goes in undercover. Smart enough to falsify his GPS tracker, so it's hours before Donald knows something's wrong. Adam and Bree search, separately, but he's missing for days.  
Adam finds him hanging from a warehouse ceiling, unconscious, battered and bruised. The chain dangling Chase is too high to break. Adam lifts his brother in a supporting, macabre hug, sobbing into his side, until Bree comes to take them home.


	69. Taking Care (Part 1)

A/N: Hello! Hope everyone's doing well. :)

A certain irate reviewer was fed up with my angst, and I couldn't really deny I've been putting a lot of it out there lately. I decided to counterbalance the angst with some fluff, so here's a nice little mini-arc, called Taking Care. It's pure sibling fluff, with no pairings, no villains, just Adam, Bree, and Chase watching out for one another. Should be a lot of fun! After it's all posted and done, then I have a bunch of episode tags for Bionic Action Hero written that need posting, and then I'll start taking prompts! I hope you all are as excited about that as I am. :D

THANKS to my reviewers **bradburythequeen** and **Mad Jazzer** for all the feedback! It's awesome to have insight into reader reactions, and I treasure every review.

Episode: None

Rating: K

Warnings: None! It's all fluff! :)

Inspiration: Adam's very artistic, just not in a conventional way. I wanted to see him be recognized, and sneak a little character exploration in there while I was at it.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :D**

* * *

Bree doesn't mind Adam's childishness nearly as much as she pretends to. Like Chase, she knows that he's earned it, after years of helping to raise them in the lab.

So when Adam yells, "Bree! Can you help me find some feathers?", Bree smiles, and doesn't even ask what they're for. She runs out for the biggest bag she can find, multicolored.

And when an art teacher finally notices Adam's quirky talents and convinces him to enter a couple pieces in an art show, it's Bree who pushes and pulls Donald to the award ceremony to celebrate Adam's blue ribbon.


	70. Taking Care (Part 2)

A/N: Hey, all. I'm a little late, but not too badly, and it's been a very long week.

A quick reminder, this is sibling fluff. I don't do pairings.

THANKS to my reviewers **Em** , **bradburythequeen** ,and **Mad Jazzer**! More fluff, coming up. Enjoy! :D

Episode: None

Rating: K

Warnings: None! It's all fluff! :)

Inspiration: I think Bree has a kind, maternal spark until her teenage angst and snark, and has an especially soft spot for Chase, as her younger brother. Chase seems very sensitive and observant, so I wanted to illustrate a moment where Chase takes care of her, despite their teenage clashes. Also including a nod to the bullying that they both seem to put up with.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :)** And remember that reviews are my delight. :P

* * *

Bree arrived home disconsolate after a day of torment at school. She was so preoccupied, she nearly walked into Chase. His keen eyes met hers, and softened to understanding.

"Want to head out to the mall?" He asked, quietly, magnanimously ignoring their argument of that morning. Bree nodded, too choked up to speak.

Chase took control of the outing like he did any mission. First, they needed food for fuel, ice cream for comfort, and then plenty of distracting sparkles, books, fashions, and curiosities.

And as he gravely helps her choose between dresses, Bree has never felt so loved.


	71. Taking Care (Part 3)

A/N: Hey, all. Your very tired writer is finally updating. This is totally my favorite of this trilogy, so I'm excited to post it.

Business:

One: Next month is NaNoWriMo, so I'll mostly be off of here. This story is actually the only exception to that, because the next chapters, a series of tags for Bionic Action Hero, is already written. Those will be posted on the same Friday/Saturday schedule we've been rocking for the past little while.

Two: If I can get enough prompts from y'all starting now until early December, then I might be able to do an Advent calendar of drabbles. Just saying. ;) My only rule on that is going to be no non-canon couples, okay? Sounds good.

THANKS to my reviewers **Em** , **bradburythequeen** ,and **Mad Jazzer**! I'm glad everyone's enjoying their cotton candy. :3

Episode: None

Rating: K

Warnings: None! It's all fluff! :)

Inspiration: The show has Adam pushing Chase down a lot, and I wanted to see Adam pull him up for a change. Plus, it's nice when Adam has a brain, and isn't demoted to throw-away comic relief.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :D**

* * *

Chase wasn't hard to shop for, Adam knew. His brother was sensitive enough to appreciate the thought behind the most insignificant of gifts. But just once, Adam wanted to genuinely _wow_ him.

So he did his homework, discovered a tech conference too exclusive even for Chase to get into. Objective determined, he went to Donald, and then to the board of Davenport Industries. He researched incentives to get a representative there, and then he went to a meeting- in a suit!-, and convinced them to make that representative Chase.

Chase's shining eyes and breathless thanks were well worth it all.


	72. Bionic Action Hero (Tag 1)

A/N: Hey all! Early-ish update!

NANO HAS BEGUN! REPEAT! NANO HAS BEGUN! And that means your Bionic Action Hero Tags are due to be posted. :)

Huge thanks to **bradburythequeen** for reviewing! You made my day, dear.

Episode: Bionic Action Hero

Rating: K+

Warnings: Angst, and near death situations

Inspiration: Bionic Action Hero was one of the most serious episodes of Lab Rats, and I've long wanted to write a series of drabbles from Chase's POV for it. For me, one of the big questions was why Chase stayed in the cabinet for so long, and let his siblings think he was dead. My thoughts on the subject.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :D** Best of luck to everyone NaNoing, and please take a sec to drop a review. :)

* * *

Chase stood over the android and took a deep breath. He'd won, he'd survived, but it had been far too close. He closed his eyes, shaking with adrenaline. He'd almost died...

He shook himself back to alertness. Giselle would be back any minute, and that android was only one of many. He couldn't afford to process, he would have to work through it later. Right now, he needed to give himself as much of the element of surprise as possible. He had an idea, but it was risky. He would reprogram the android to look like him, and hide.

Hopefully, it would work.


	73. Bionic Action Hero (Tag 2)

A/N: *tiredly waves* College hunting is hard, y'all. I hope everyone had a good week.

Thanks to **bradburythequeen** and **Mad Jazzer** for reviewing. Interesting theory, **brad** , and yes, **Jazz** , we'll get into that. XD

Episode: Bionic Action Hero

Rating: K+

Warnings: Angst, and near death situations

Inspiration: Bionic Action Hero was one of the most serious episodes of Lab Rats, and I've long wanted to write a series of drabbles from Chase's POV for it. For me, one of the big questions was why Chase stayed in the cabinet for so long, and let his siblings think he was dead. My thoughts on the subject.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :D** Best of luck to everyone NaNoing, and please take a sec to drop a review. :)

* * *

It's only when he sees Adam and Bree rush in that he thinks about how the android will look to them. He'd thought Giselle would beat them here.

He's tempted to step out right there and then, clue them in before Giselle catches up. He moves forward, steps-

and then backs up again. It's selfish. Stupid. But he wants to see, to know, how they'll react. He loves them. He's led them for years against impossible odds, and yet...

The constant ribbing. Teasing. Bionic brother toss.

Part of him wonders if they would even care.

Chase stays where he is.


	74. Bionic Action Hero (Tag 3)

A/N: 16% of my NaNo goal is complete. It's November 17th. I'm pretty sure I'm allowed to panic now.

 **bradburythequeen** , that was the sweetest review, and it made me smile so huge. The college things took an upturn this past week, and I'm getting good writing done in NaNo- just not as much as I'd hoped to (sigh). I really appreciate your encouragement! ^^

Episode: Bionic Action Hero

Rating: K+

Warnings: Angst, and near death situations.

Inspiration: Bionic Action Hero was one of the most serious episodes of Lab Rats, and I've long wanted to write a series of drabbles from Chase's POV for it. For me, one of the big questions was why Chase stayed in the cabinet for so long, and let his siblings think he was dead. My thoughts on the subject.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :D** Best of luck to everyone NaNoing, and please take a sec to drop a review. :)

* * *

"No, this isn't happening. Come on, Chase... Chase, come on..."

There's uncontrolled panic in Adam's voice, and the way he shakes Chase's body will resonate with Chase forever. He had expected Bree to be emotional, but Adam... To see Adam breaking down like this. It breaks and warms his heart all at once.

Adam denies what's right in front of him, has faith that despite everything, Chase pulled through.

It's humbling, and Chase wants to move, reveal himself, but his feet won't budge. He's dazed, numb.

He can only watch the drama unfolding in front of him.


	75. Thankful

A/N: Hello! Bet y'all weren't expecting me today. :) The LR gang was running around my head this morning, and interfering with my NaNo writing. I figured it would take less time to just give them a holiday drabble than to fight them on it.

Thanks to **bradburythequeen** for the continued faithful reviewing! It's always extremely appreciated. :3

Episode: None, before Bionic Island

Rating: K

Warning: None

Inspiration: Not every day is as dramatic as the ones on the screen. Every family gets a little peace sometimes, and Tasha is grateful for hers.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today, and don't forget to be thankful. :)**

* * *

It was one of the good days, where the mission hadn't interrupted anything terribly important, the disaster was containable, they saved everyone, and Tasha didn't need the first aid kit.  
It was one of the days Donald didn't lose himself in genius, but remembered to be her husband, and the kids' father.  
It was one of the days where the squabbles were minimal and harmless, and they were a family.  
It was one of the days Tasha let herself relax, and just love every moment with her crazy family.  
It was one of the good days. And Tasha was thankful.


	76. Bionic Action Hero (Tag 4)

A/N: Hey! How's it going? :) The long weekend is great, and very conducive to writing. I'm still behind on NaNo, but not as behind as before. I'm sorry for late update, and hopefully the early one on Thursday made up for it.

THANKS to **bradburythequeen** for the review! I'm so glad you enjoyed it, **brad.** :D

Episode: Bionic Action Hero

Rating: K+

Warnings: Bro angst, and near-death situations

Inspiration: Bionic Action Hero was one of the most serious episodes of Lab Rats, and I've long wanted to write a series of drabbles from Chase's POV for it. For me, one of the big questions was why Chase stayed in the cabinet for so long, and let his siblings think he was dead. My thoughts on the subject.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :D** Best of luck to everyone NaNoing, and please take a sec to drop a review. :)

* * *

Adam is reeling in shock, knocked flat by the cold blow of reality. Sure, their job was dangerous but he'd never thought they would die.

And Chase... especially not Chase. Even though he led them, he was still their little brother. They knew he could take care of himself, but he and Bree would die for Chase.

Yet they're too late, and Chase is dead.

Guilt floods him, and he stares at his brother's still, dead face. Death put life in sudden, shocking perspective. He'd never been the brother he should have been.

And it cuts him to the core.


	77. Bionic Action Hero (Tag 5)

A/N: I'm terribly sorry this is so late. I was absolutely swamped with AP work this weekend, and I'm still kind of drowning.

Thanks for everyone's kind wishes for NaNo. I missed my goal by quite a bit, but frankly, considering my workload, I'm still impressed I managed to write at all. And my classmates made a good point when I expressed my disappointment at not winning Nano. "December will be there to write your book in. So will January."

Thanks especially to **bradburythequeen** for the very warm review. :)

Episode: Bionic Action Hero

Rating: K+

Warnings: Angst, and near death situations

Inspiration: Bionic Action Hero was one of the most serious episodes of Lab Rats, and I've long wanted to write a series of drabbles from Chase's POV for it. For me, one of the big questions was why Chase stayed in the cabinet for so long, and let his siblings think he was dead. My thoughts on the subject.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :D** If you have a moment to make my day, please take a sec to drop a review. :)

* * *

If you asked someone to describe Adam, you would probably get a lot of adjectives.

Funny. Adam uses humor to defuse tension.

Good natured. He's difficult to enrage.

Creative. Taj-Mahair, anyone?

But even though he's the strongest man in the world, very few would ever describe him as dangerous. He's too stupid, too happy. A goof.

Yet as he stands over his brother's body, shaking, Adam is dangerous. "I will DESTROY you for what you did to him!"

He means it. And Chase is absolutely certain that if he had not stepped out, alive, Giselle would never have left that room.


	78. Bionic Action Hero (Tag 6)

A/N: Hello! I had a crazy long week, but I'm here semi on time!

 **Me rant (ignore if disinterested):**

I was sucked into a kind of terrible show, guys. The fight scenes are laughable, and a computer virus took over most of the world, but tries to defeat the last stronghold of humanity by making robots based off household appliances. Yes, really. It's one of the cringier iterations of Power Rangers, that I would never have watched without some incredible, insightful fics that made me see them all as people. Is it a well-made show? No. Am I enjoying it loads? Yes.

If you'd like to see the fics that got me into this show, find the writer in my favorites named **Ham Atom** and read their RPM Power Rangers fics. Be ready for bro. :)

 **Back to relevant things:**

This is the last Bionic Action Hero Tag I have for you, but I'll continue on this (mostly consistent) update schedule for the foreseeable future. Drabbles for all! And **please, give me prompts!** If I get enough prompts, then I'll make a 12 Days of Christmas for you all! :)

Episode: Bionic Action Hero

Rating: K+

Warnings: Angst, and near death situations

Inspiration: Bionic Action Hero was one of the most serious episodes of Lab Rats, and I've long wanted to write a series of drabbles from Chase's POV for it. For me, one of the big questions was why Chase stayed in the cabinet for so long, and let his siblings think he was dead. My thoughts on the subject.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :D** Best of luck to everyone NaNoing, and please take a sec to drop a review. :)

* * *

Chase swallows back the lump in his throat.

Sure, he had wanted to see how his siblings would react to him being gone... fulfill the selfish need for affirmation, but he can't believe he just did that to them. They're mourning his death, and he can see the jagged grief in their eyes.

He wanted to see how they would react to him being dead, and now, he's about to see how they react to them being alive all along. To him having cruelly set them up. They might hate him.

But even if they do, he'll know they cared.


	79. Pair (12 Days!)

A/N: Hello! Strange upload time, I know. Time allowing, I'm going to do my best to give you all a Christmas count-down in drabbles, one a day. If I'm super busy- cough _classes_ cough- then I may have to leave updating for the next day. I'm super excited, though! Let's do this!

 **Please, people, prompts!** I can find my own, like I did for this one, but I'd seriously love to be writing in response to your suggestions. :D

THANKS to **bradburythequeen** for reviewing! I keep meaning to PM you to respond properly to your thoughtful review, and I'm sorry I haven't gotten around to it yet. I will. :)

Episode: Some time first season or so

Rating: K

Warnings: Smidge of angst. I'll try to keep these Christmas count-down drabbles lighter in future, though.

Prompt: **Pair**

 **Take the time to make someone smile today!** And I have to go do calc now, but reviews make my day! Thanks :)

* * *

It was a good plan, to train the team in pairs, but it was driving Chase crazy. He wasn't even allowed to be in the lab with Leo, to check in on his siblings. It rankled.  
Tasha sat beside him, waiting too. "They'll be okay," she soothed. "Donald said they're doing great."  
Chase tried to smile at her, stop fidgeting. He couldn't. "I know."  
He paused.  
"They're a great team, but they don't plan well on the fly. That's my job."  
"That's why they're learning."  
Chase couldn't face the clock, the infinite seconds. His stomach was in knots.  
"... I know."


	80. Oblivious (Part 1)

A/N: Me: "I'm going to write and post drabbles for the 12 days of Christmas!" *promptly gets mauled by a cold* Sincere apologies for delays, guys. Thanks for sticking with me.

 **Continue to send prompts, please!** I've gotten a couple, and I'll work on those, but I'd love to have more.

Thanks to **bradburythequeen** for reviewing! I really appreciate it. :)

Episode: None, before Bionic Island

Rating: K

Warnings: Just Donald's obliviousness

Inspiration: Donald's oblivious, that's obvious enough. Sometimes it works out. Sometimes it doesn't.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :D** If you have a moment, reviews will speed my recovery! And even if they don't actually, they'll at least make me feel better. :)

* * *

Donald wasn't sure how his new wife and his bionic children would mesh, but they seemed to hit it off fine, and he didn't give it another thought. He didn't notice her adopting them.  
"Adam!" Donald called, flying downstairs. He needed strength to test this prototype. "Adam, where are you?"  
Bree poked her head around the corner. She looked surprised. "He and Tasha went on their road trip, remember? They're off collecting photos of roadside attractions." She smiled, suddenly. "You really didn't notice, did you?"  
Donald shook his head, sheepish.  
Bree rolled her eyes. "Call your wife." And she vanished again.


	81. Oblivious (Part 2)

A/N: Double update for vanishing! :D

Thanks to **bradburythequeen** for reviewing! I really appreciate it. :)

Episode: None, before Bionic Island

Rating: K

Warnings: Just Donald's obliviousness

Inspiration: Donald's oblivious, that's obvious enough. Sometimes it works out. Sometimes it doesn't.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :D** If you have a moment, reviews will speed my recovery! And even if they don't actually, they'll at least make me feel better. :)

* * *

"Mr. Davenport, I can do it myself!"  
Donald was frustrated, confused. Bree had asked for his help with this project, but now she didn't want it.  
"Bree, I don't understand. You /asked/ me..."  
His girl sighed. "Yeah. But it's not fair to ignore it completely until the last minute, and then breeze in and take the whole thing over. Next time, I'd love some help. But please, do it right."  
And she walked away.  
Next time he hears, "Mr. Davenport, can you give me a hand with something?" he drops his own project. He's learning his kids are worth it.


	82. Inside, Outside

A/N: *tiredly waves*

It's been a month since I last updated. The past month sucked, big time. But I'm still sorry I didn't update. Enough said.

Many thanks to **bradburythequeen** for the review! You know how much I appreciate it. :)

Episode: None

Rating: K+

Warnings: None, just teensy angst

Inspiration: Honestly, no clue. It just kind of jumped out of nowhere at me. Love how it turned out, though.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :D** And if you have a sec, I love reviews like Garfield loves lasagna. :)

* * *

Sometimes, Leo feels like the only person in the room. With Adam cataloging foods, Bree on her phone, and Chase sketching product designs, Leo's stuck. He feeds off people, their energy and mood. This quiet numbs him.

Chase suddenly sighs, exasperated, and throws down his stylus. He's got that mad, dissatisfied look, but he smiles when he meets Leo's eyes.  
"It's nothing." If Leo hadn't just been plucked from numbness, he would've called that untruth. "Come on. Let's get coffee."  
Chase grabs Leo's coat in addition to his, not needing to ask if Leo's coming, and Leo smiles.

Sometimes, Leo feels seen.


	83. Traditions (Donald)

A/N: Continue the drabbles! This one's sad, just so you know. Fetch your tissues now.

Episode: None

Rating: K+

Warnings: Angst. Could be read as character deaths.

Inspiration: Donald does actually have a reason for having avoided holiday celebrations with his kids, before he married Tasha. It's sadder than simple obliviousness.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :D** And if you have a moment, I'd love a review. :)

* * *

Traditions. They were all very well for normal families, but Donald's wasn't. His kids were experiments, heroes that could be gone in an instant. Birthdays, Christmas, Easter… holidays would just be harder after they were gone.

He wasn't sure when it changed, and he started to care more about his kids' happiness now than his own afterward. Christmas snuck past first, and then, after Tasha and Leo, the rest of the holidays followed.

The empty capsules in front of him still break his heart, but happy memories fill his mind. Through his tears, he's devoutly thankful he let traditions grow.


	84. Traditions (Tasha)

A/N: This was my first attempt at a Thanksgiving drabble. I swear, whenever I try to write fluff, it spirals out of control into angst territory. It works beautifully as a companion piece to Donald's Traditions reflections, though.

Episode: None

Rating: K+

Warnings: Angst

Inspiration: Tasha gets a taste of Donald's aversion to holidays.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :D** And if you have a moment, I'd love a review. :)

* * *

Thanksgiving. Just a small dinner, just the six of them. They'd spent most of the day prepping for it, and it was finally ready.  
Then- sirens. **MISSION ALERT.**  
And Tasha suddenly found herself alone and forgotten in a silent, empty dining room. No wonder Donald had never bothered with holidays, she mused. There was no guarantee they wouldn't be interrupted.  
Darker... No guarantee anyone would be left to partake in it.  
She hadn't realized she was leaking tears until Leo's surprised, "Mom, you're crying," told her he'd come up.  
Her fears were reflected in his face as he hugged her.


	85. Protector (Part 1)

A/N: Hey! How's things?

My weekend was spent at a scholarship competition, so I didn't get a chance to update. Sorry. But hey, here's a surprise mid-week chapter, right? Enjoy.

As of right now, this is a standalone, but if people like it, I had an idea for a possible continuation of a drabble or two. Let me know. :)

Episode: None, before Bionic Island

Rating: K+

Warnings: Implications of violence, no blood or gore

Inspiration: I found a prompt, "Where did you find that?" and twisted it to my own nefarious purposes. I love to get a look at Adam's protective side, which definitely fueled this.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :D** And reviews will distract me from the horrors of AP Calc homework, which would put me forever in your debt. :P

* * *

"Where did you get that?"  
Adam sounds serious, for once. Chase sighs. "No big deal," he says, standing, and self-consciously readjusting his sleeves. "Got pushed into my locker yesterday in the afterschool stampede." Chase frowns, meeting Adam's eyes for the first time. "Why?"  
Adam feigns nonchalance, says something automatic, walks away. Lockers don't leave fist-shaped bruises, he thinks, grimly, curling his fists. Looks like someone needs to be taught a lesson. Chase won't tell him who, he's sure. But Adam will find whoever it is, and remind them exactly why it's a terrible idea to mess with his little brother.


	86. Protector (Part 2, Adam)

A/N: Hello! Again, weekend insanity. But I managed to finish this miniarc, yes, all of it! After this, there will be two more drabbles, this scene from Chase's POV, then a follow up. Hopefully people like it. I found myself caught between two ideas, and tried to incorporate both.

So many thanks to my reviewers! **Em, girlygirl189,** and **bradburythequeen** were all spectacular enough to review last chapter. I'm deeply flattered and encouraged. Love you guys!

Episode: Some point after the episode Trent Gets Schooled

Ratings: K+

Warnings: Adam's a tad scary when he's angry.

Inspiration: Still pandering to my love of protective siblings. I also included the jerk who I assumed would take over Trent's position as main bully, just 'cause. :)

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :D** I'd sincerely appreciate any feedback your time allows. Thanks!

* * *

It wasn't hard to know who to start with. The dumb jock who'd replaced Trent had a bad reputation, and Adam knew Chase avoided him if at all possible.  
So Adam took advantage of a quiet afternoon at school to find the jerk, whose name he couldn't remember, and have a talk with him.  
"My brother Chase picked up some bruises recently. I don't know if it was you, and I don't care." Adam fisted the guy's collar. "You don't touch him. Clear?"  
He honestly hadn't known Chase had witnessed the interview until he'd spoken.  
"So... What was that about?"


	87. Protector (Part 2, Chase)

A/N: Hey! Check it out! On-time update for the first time in months! Yay!

THANKS to **bradburythequeen** for reviewing last chapter, and for the suggestion! I think I'll be able to work one of those in at some point. :D

Episode: Some point after the episode Trent Gets Schooled

Ratings: K+

Warnings: Adam's a tad scary when he's angry.

Inspiration: Still pandering to my love of protective siblings. Plus, I thought we needed Chase's side of this scene.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today!** And if you have a moment, I would love a review. :)

* * *

When Chase rounded the hallway, Adam had the new football captain by the collar.

"H-hey, we are just joking around, okay, no big deal..." He trailed off under Adam's smoldering glare.

It was scary, how blunt Adam could be sometimes. Much as he loved to quip in battle, when roused, Adam was grim.

"You," Adam spoke slow and deliberate, "don't touch him. Clear?"

The jock nodded like a bobble-head. "Yes, y-yes totally clear."

"Good." Adam released him, and he stumbled. Recovering, the boy bolted. Adam looked after him with something like satisfaction.

"So," Chase asked finally. "What was that about?"


	88. Protector (Part 3)

A/N: Busy, busy, busy weekend. It began pretty awful, but got better from there. Sorry for the delay, though.

And this drabble concludes the Protector miniarc! Hopefully the ending surprises one or two of you, and isn't an entirely played out idea. After this, I have a two part bit to post, then inspiration will supply something currently unknown.

Thanks to **bradburythequeen** for the review! Appreciate it! :D

Episode: Some point after the episode Trent Gets Schooled

Ratings: K+

Warnings: Adam's a tad scary when he's angry. And Chase is sneaky.

Inspiration: Still pandering to my love of protective siblings, but with a twist.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today!** And if you have a moment, I would love a review. :)

* * *

It was a quick explanation, followed by long silence.

"Thanks," Chase said, finally. "I... didn't realize you'd noticed him picking on me." True, yet hardly truth. "It had been getting kind of bad."  
Adam almost growled. "You should've told me. I could've done that ages ago!"  
"I know." A beat. "Sorry."  
Adam slung an arm around Chase's shoulders. "Just tell me next time, okay?"  
Chase nodded, glad for Adam's unsuspicious nature. He couldn't tell Adam the bruise had come from him. Adam didn't realize he actually did damage roughhousing. The realization would hurt him. That conversation was for another day.


	89. Parallels (Part 1)

A/N: Hello, all! How's things?

This is just a connection I made between a couple episodes. And before you say, "Really, M? Another Bionic Action Hero tag?" just know there's a hopefully satisfying second part. XD

MANY thanks to **bradburythequeen** for reviewing! :3

Episode: Bionic Action Hero

Rating: K+

Warnings: Death, for a bit

Inspiration: We don't see a lot of change after the episode, despite Adam and Bree's regrets. I looked for one.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :D**

* * *

His brother was dead, and Adam's heart was shattered.

His brother steps out, alive, and Adam wildly dares to hope that it's real, that Chase is okay, and Adam can still make everything right, and be the brother he was supposed to be.

He looks down at Chase's body, and his throat constricts. Maybe it didn't happen, but it could have happened. It might still happen someday.

 _Not if I have anything to say about it_ , he growls mentally, viciously throwing the sheet back over his brother's face.

Chase is alive, and Adam would die before he lets today repeat.


	90. Parallels (Part 2)

A/N: I felt it would be kind of cruel to just post the first one, so I'll post both together. :)

Episode: Space Colony

Rating: K+

Warnings: Angst and danger

Inspiration: I know Adam wanted to prove he was all "grown up" and everything, but I wondered if that was the only reason he decided to be the one to stop the rocket.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :)** And if you have a moment, reviews make my day!

* * *

"I'll do it," Chase says, quietly.

"What?" Bree snaps. "Chase, no! You'll be ripped apart."

Adam is torn. If Chase says he can do, he can. He wouldn't lie to his team. Besides, Adam is angry at him right now.

And yet... He finds himself transported back to white, black-veined room, silver equipment glittering sinisterly. He remembers running in, finding his brother's cold, still body.

It hadn't been Chase. But Adam had promised himself he'd never let it happen again.

"No, I'll do it," Adam says quietly. The words feel right. He's finally being the brother he'd sworn to be.


	91. Wake the Beast

A/N: Hello! Look at me updating on time. ^^

I'm trying something new today. I found a poem idea in my ideas document, and decided to write it out. If poetry isn't your thing, sorry, but I had a blast writing it, so thanks for humoring me.

We hit 18,000 views recently on this story. I'm continually amazed people are still reading and reviewing, so thank you all very, very much. X3

Episode: None

Rating: K+

Warnings: Angst, mostly

Inspiration: The song Soldier, by Fleurie, which I really, really don't own, and you should go listen to. It fits in pretty much any fandom, and is generally a fabulous song, dark and quietly story-spawning.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :)** And if you have a sec, I'd especially love to hear what you think of this foray into poetry. If people like it, I think I could do more, so let me know. :)

* * *

Sometimes

Chase tiptoes around

his own mind.

He wishes he could

let his emotions run away

riot wild and free,

but he can't.

Spike is lurking,

mustn't wake the beast.

.*.

Sometimes

Chase has to run

away from problems

so people don't get hurt.

It feels cowardly,

even with his perfect logic.

But Spike is lurking,

mustn't wake the beast.

.*.

Sometimes

Chase has to wonder

what parts of him

are even real.

He's crafted a web of lies,

endless misdirections

to keep Spike confused,

safely caged.

If only he could be genuine.

Yet Spike is always lurking;

mustn't wake the beast.


	92. Just Witchy

A/N: Hello! Apologies for lateness. School's been kind of crazy.

This drabble... I don't even know. XD It's weird, and incapable of being taken seriously. Enjoy.

Thanks to **bradburythequeen** for reviewing! I'm really glad to hear you enjoyed the poem! :3

Episode: Following the episode Quarentined

Rating: K+, I guess?

Warnings: Absolute ridiculousness, and melting

Inspiration: I wanted to write a prank war. Also, **Mad Jazzer** left a review on Explanation posing that Donald is actually a wizard, reminding me of the episode Adam is convinced Donald is a witch. So... yeah. XD

 **Be the reason someone smiles today!** **:D** And if you have a moment, I'd love a reaction to this frivolity.

* * *

"This isn't a good idea," Chase cautioned yet again. Leo rolled his eyes.  
"Come on, it's a brilliant idea! A classic prank. And I need to get him back for the itching powder, anyway. That was way worse than simple ice water," Leo argued. "Big D's _evil_ when it comes to prank wars."  
"Exactly, why I don't want to be involved."  
Leo huffed, balancing the bucket neatly on the doorframe. They could hear Donald approaching, finishing up a phone call. Then-  
SPLASH!  
Donald shrieked, once, and vanished, the floor faintly smoking.  
"Huh." Chase was flabbergasted. "He really was a witch!"


	93. Protected

A/N: Hello, all. AP crunch time finally coming to an end. My first test is done, now just the two next week to conquer. Best of luck to anyone else in the same boat. :)

This mini-arc was a request from **bradburythequeen** , who asked to see more protective sibling fluff involving the other characters. Enjoy!

Episode: None

Rating: K+

Warnings: A bit of non-graphic violence

Inspiration: A faithful reviewer's request for protective siblings

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :D** And reviews absolutely make my day. :)

* * *

Adam's very bones ached. It had been a grueling battle, and he was badly shaken. The madman who'd somehow stolen bionic secrets had already knocked out Bree, managed to beat Chase down. Only he was left, and he was losing.

"Hey, psycho!"

A slight form stepped in between Adam and the lunatic. Leo. Leo, brave as his namesake, who wasn't even supposed to be here, placing himself directly in harm's way.

"Leo, NO!" Adam tried to rise, stumbled, fell. Leo smiled back at him.

"It's okay," he said simply. "I've got this."

And somehow, despite the odds, Adam believed him.


	94. Protected (Part 2)

A/N: Heeeey, people. Exhausted student who should be working checking in. I'm really close to being done, but there's still a lot of work to do.

Many thanks to **bradburythequeen** for the review, and I hope you continue to enjoy your sibling fluff. :3

Episode: None, but very early season 1.

Rating: K+

Warning: Angst

Inspiration: Despite the feel-good nature of the first episode, I figured Leo's assimilation into the family was probably pretty rocky in some places. This is one of those places.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :D** And if you have a minute, please drop a review. I'd sincerely appreciate it. :)

* * *

"Adam..." Chase's greeting was hesitant.

"Hey," Adam answers. That's all. He wonders why it's not Bree who came, as default comforter.

"Look," Chase began, still uncertainly. "Leo... he didn't mean what he said, okay? He's really sorry."

Adam shrugged. He should be used to people calling him stupid by now, but new step-brother's insults had stung differently, had hurt.

"He doesn't really know you yet. He'll come around."

Chase had thrown out similar insults, often. But he was family, and he didn't mean it. Leo had no right.

Chase sighed. "I'll talk to him," he said, finally, and slipped away.


End file.
